


A story about exploiting systems, written in code; break the code to read the story.

by Anonymous



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: no other details to help crack the code, no tags, people who know how hackers think will have no problems figuring this one out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.A oneshot created to the taste of a target audience of 3. The reason to publish this fic is web scraping (link to scrape is https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363794/chapters/48290050). As an amateur, I am confident the code has plenty of exploitable weaknesses -- and is therefore easily broken by people who knows what to do.Don't worry; I have already reported this work for abuse (why the fuck is a fic that actively resists reading attempts here???). If it violates TOS, I will take it down. Apologies for wasting everyone's time.





	A story about exploiting systems, written in code; break the code to read the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For example, the character ⣡ can map to the letter A. It's a hypothetical example; the character ⣡ is not used in the text.

⠰⡜⡉⢝⡉⠀⣀⡜⣳⠧⣺⠀⢝⡉⡃⡉⠜⠀⣬⡀⣮⠹⡋⠀⡉⡉⠜⠘⣳⠀⠜⠠⢚⠜⡃⠀⢝⡉⣳⠧⡉⠀⡩⠃⣳⡯⣎⠀⠋⠜⣬⠿⣎⠀⢜⡇⡃⡜⣳⠀⣬⣬⡉⢝⢾⠀⢚⠜⠹⣤⣳⠀⢝⢚⣎⠋⠧⠀⣭⢦⡀⣳⡃⠀⡉⠧⢰⣳⡋⠀⣎⠋⣬⡟⣬⠀⡜⢚⠧⠹⣬⠀⣎⢦⢚⡃⣣⠀⡋⠋⣬⣳⠧⠀⢜⣳⢝⡟⣳⠀⠧⠂⢻⠸⡃⠀⣎⠋⡀⡩⠃⠀⠧⡉⡉⢭⣬⠀⡜⡉⢝⡉⠬⠀⣳⠧⠜⣎⣬⠀⡜⢚⠜⣨⢺⠀⡜⡉⢝⡉⡓⠀⠧⣎⡢⢻⣭⠀⡩⡉⡃⢚⡩⠀⡉⡓⣬⣎⢣⠀⢦⠋⣬⣅⢚⠀⣬⢡⣳⡀⡀⠀⣱⣬⣎⣨⡉⠀⣬⡜⡉⢝⢵⠀⢚⠜⡓⣎⠜⠀⡉⡌⣬⡜⢝⠀⡉⣳⡩⢌⢻⠀⣬⢭⢚⠧⢚⠀⠜⡃⢝⡉⣳⠀⠧⢚⠜⣨⡀⠀⣮⡀⣎⣎⢧⠀⢚⠜⣨⠑⢦⠀⣎⠧⠧⢚⡋⠀⡀⡉⠷⣬⡜⠀⣳⣬⠇⣍⣚⠀⢻⣫⢘⢚⠧⠀⣎⠜⡀⣮⠿⠀⣨⣎⢚⠜⣨⠀⠌⣬⣎⠿⡀⠀⣳⠧⣬⠹⠋⠀⢦⢺⣬⣎⣙⠀⣬⡜⡉⣑⡉⠀⠜⡩⡓⣎⢜⠀⡇⣬⡜⡉⠹⠀⠧⠋⡯⡯⡉⠀⢝⡃⣎⠋⢝⠀⢚⠜⢬⢘⡉⠀⢦⣬⡉⡯⡋⠀⡉⢝⠃⠰⡜⠀⣎⠧⡉⢾⠬⠀⡜⣎⠷⡜⣳⠀⣤⡉⣶⡋⡉⠀⡉⠜⢭⢧⡉⠀⡉⢦⢚⠜⣨⠀⠋⢦⠝⠬⢚⠀⣬⡜⡗⡉⢦⠀⢚⠧⣎⡩⡉⠀⡓⠧⢦⣎⢚⠀⡀⡉⢝⠧⢾⠀⢧⠜⣎⠬⠘⠀⣬⡜⣳⣬⣅⠀⡪⠋⠧⣳⢧⠀⠋⡟⢚⠧⢟⠀⠧⡀⣳⣬⡉⠀⡩⢰⣬⣎⡓⠀⠧⣎⣎⠜⡊⠀⡩⠋⡉⡀⠷⠀⣚⢚⢚⠜⢍⠀⠬⡜⣳⣬⡜⠀⣳⠧⡋⡉⡉⠀⠜⠹⡃⡀⡉⠀⣳⢝⡀⣮⠂⠀⠧⣬⣳⣬⡉⠀⡩⠹⣳⠧⢨⠀⣬⡜⡉⢚⢝⠀⢜⢚⠜⣳⡀⠀⠂⡋⣳⣬⣬⠀⡀⡉⠘⣚⢚⠀⣔⡜⣳⠧⠌⠀⣳⡀⢝⡉⣳⠀⡩⣮⣯⣬⣎⠀⢝⠜⣬⡜⢝⠀⣎⠋⣨⡜⡯⠀⣎⠧⣬⡓⣎⠀⢜⣬⡜⡉⣱⠀⡃⣳⠧⣬⠉⠀⢚⠜⠷⣳⡊⠀⡯⣳⢝⣳⣬⠀⡜⣎⠜⡟⣎⠀⢜⡩⠋⡉⡀⠀⠧⣬⡜⣳⣬⠀⢜⡉⡀⣬⣌⠀⡀⢚⢧⡉⢟⠀⣳⠧⡉⠜⡩⠀⡭⣎⢜⢜⣭⠀⢜⣎⢝⣯⣬⠀⡜⡉⡀⡉⠧⠀⠧⠹⢚⡯⢦⠀⣎⢝⣬⣳⠜⠀⣬⠑⡃⡜⣳⠀⢝⣳⡃⣬⡉⠀⢝⠧⠌⠰⡜⠀⡉⢝⡉⢊⢚⠀⠧⢭⠜⣎⢚⠀⠜⡩⢚⡃⣳⠀⣬⢚⣎⠜⡊⠀⣎⢜⡢⣳⠜⠀⣮⡖⠧⣎⢝⠀⣬⣎⢜⠘⡜⠀⢚⣨⡜⡉⢝⠀⡏⢦⣎⠬⡉⠀⢝⣅⣬⡜⣳⠀⣬⣯⡃⣎⠋⠀⡀⡩⣱⢜⢚⠀⡀⡀⠅⢚⠜⠀⣹⣳⢜⣬⡉⠀⢝⠯⣚⢚⠷⠀⣳⠧⡞⣳⡓⠀⢦⢝⣎⢦⡉⠀⢝⠌⢜⢚⠜⠀⣳⡀⢭⣤⢚⠀⡀⡀⣳⢚⠜⠀⡎⢜⣎⢝⣬⠀⡜⡉⠧⡉⢝⠀⢚⡉⠧⡢⠩⠀⣤⡉⠜⠯⣬⠀⡜⡉⣱⡯⣎⠀⠧⣬⣑⣎⠋⠀⣬⡭⣎⢜⡭⠀⠜⣎⠬⡜⡉⠀⢝⡉⡇⢜⢚⠀⠜⣳⡀⢭⡋⠀⣎⠧⠧⡉⠧⠀⡖⣎⢜⡓⣬⠀⡜⡉⢦⣳⠧⠀⣬⡤⡀⢚⢧⠀⡉⠌⢀⣳⢝⠀⢧⠜⡉⠧⠧⠀⣌⣳⠜⡩⡣⠀⣊⡭⣚⣍⣪⠀⣠⣳⣬⡓⡀⠀⡉⣳⠧⣬⠺⠀⡜⣳⡩⢭⣤⠀⣳⢝⢚⣎⠋⠀⠧⢅⣳⢦⢦⠀⡉⣳⢝⣳⠜⠀⡃⡉⠧⠹⣳⠀⠜⡩⣜⣘⣎⠀⢝⣬⡉⣳⠧⠀⢚⠜⣨⡟⣬⠀⡜⢝⣎⠋⣨⠀⡜⣎⠋⣬⢱⠀⣬⡜⡉⢚⢝⠀⠷⣎⠬⠜⠔⠀⠧⡉⢝⢚⡉⠀⠧⣅⢲⢚⣬⠀⡜⢝⡉⡃⡉⠀⠜⣬⠡⡩⡉⠀⣤⡉⡀⣎⢦⠀⡯⡉⠜⣬⠧⠀⢚⣬⡓⢜⡉⠀⡉⡀⠧⠌⡀⠀⢚⢧⡉⠘⠇⠀⣍⣚⢻⣫⢘⠀⡣⡜⣳⠧⢔⠀⣤⡉⢝⣮⡀⠀⢚⣬⣬⡀⡉⠀⢵⡀⡉⢜⣬⠀⡓⣬⣎⡏⣨⠀⣎⣴⣎⠜⠠⠀⣳⠜⡩⡟⣳⠀⠧⢚⣬⠿⣬⠀⠋⢝⠜⠧⠷⠀⣎⠋⣬⡣⣬⠀⡜⣳⣬⡘⡯⠀⣳⣮⡋⡉⡉⠀⠼⣳⡃⣬⡀⠀⣮⣙⣬⡜⡉⠀⡃⣳⠧⡉⢮⠀⠋⣬⡟⠬⡜⠀⣮⡉⠜⡩⣜⠀⠇⣍⣚⢻⣫⠀⢘⠹⠧⣎⠧⠀⣎⣎⠜⣶⢮⠀⡉⡃⣳⠋⠧⠀⡉⣬⡜⡉⣭⠀⢦⢝⣎⡩⠋⠀⡃⣬⢚⣎⠜⠀⡖⣎⢜⣬⡜⠀⡉⡢⠧⡉⢝⠀⢚⡉⠧⡜⣳⠀⠧⣌⡋⡉⡉⠀⠜⠷⣳⢔⡃⠀⣎⠜⠧⣬⣳⠀⠜⣬⣭⠜⡉⠀⣤⡉⢝⡭⡉⠀⠜⡩⢚⠜⣨⠀⢿⣬⢝⣳⢚⠀⠜⠬⢝⡉⡃⠀⢧⢭⠰⡜⡉⠀⣹⡩⡉⡋⠋⠀⣬⢣⣎⢜⠹⠀⠇⣍⣚⢻⣫⠀⢘⠔⠬⣳⠧⠀⢭⢜⣳⡯⣎⠀⠋⠧⡀⣮⡣⠀⡩⡉⡀⣳⣮⠀⡉⡩⠸⢜⣎⠀⢝⣺⣬⠬⣎⠀⡯⣎⠜⣬⡜⠀⠧⣙⣚⢜⣬⠀⡉⢝⢙⣬⡜⠀⡉⡓⠋⠜⢚⠀⣤⡉⢝⠧⣳⠀⡀⡀⣮⡭⢦⠀⣳⠜⠜⡉⡩⠀⡏⢜⢚⠜⣳⠀⡀⢳⠧⣬⢝⠀⡉⣬⡃⡜⡎⠀⣎⢜⠹⣚⣍⠀⣪⡭⠇⠝⢚⠀⣬⢚⠧⠌⡃⠀⡀⡉⣳⢝⢓⠀⣬⡜⣳⣬⣱⠀⣬⡜⡉⢔⢜⠀⢚⠜⣳⡀⡟⠀⢦⢝⣎⡩⠋⠀⡃⣬⠅⠬⡉⠀⢪⡉⠜⡩⡉⠀⡩⠃⠋⢦⣽⠀⣨⡉⣬⣬⢚⠀⠜⣨⢭⠬⣳⠀⠧⡓⠧⠋⡋⠀⠻⡉⡃⣬⠌⠀⣬⣎⣳⠷⢦⠀⢝⡉⣬⣬⣮⠀⢇⡯⣳⠻⣎⠀⢝⢝⡉⠬⢝⠀⢚⣬⡉⠹⢀⠀⣎⡉⠧⣙⣬⠀⡜⢚⠧⡶⢝⠀⢚⠜⣨⢭⣳⠀⡋⡉⡀⡀⣺⠀⡪⠋⠧⣳⢧⠀⠋⢚⠧⣳⠷⠀⡋⣎⣮⠬⡜⠀⣎⢢⡩⣎⡉⠀⠧⠜⣬⢪⡀⠀⢚⢧⡉⠯⠧⠀⣬⣳⠜⡩⢚⠀⠜⣨⠹⣎⠋⠀⣬⣳⠜⡩⢱⠀⢦⣳⢝⣬⢚⠀⡃⠋⡀⣳⢝⠀⡀⣮⠃⡩⣎⠀⡉⠧⠜⣬⠧⠀⣬⣳⠜⡩⣎⠀⠋⣬⣯⣳⣬⠀⢭⠧⡃⡜⣎⠀⣎⡀⢺⠱⣎⠀⠬⡉⣤⡉⢝⠀⣱⡜⡉⢰⣨⠀⡉⣬⠧⠘⡩⠀⢝⣳⠬⠜⠎⠀⢚⠜⣬⣎⠹⠀⡉⠜⡃⣎⠋⠀⠜⣬⡉⢝⠧⠀⢔⠬⢚⣬⡜⠀⢨⢦⡉⣎⢦⠀⡀⡉⡏⣳⠧⠀⠘⡜⡉⣬⢝⠀⢚⡉⠧⠌⣎⠀⠋⣬⡓⢀⠋⠀⡉⡀⢚⠜⣨⠀⢜⣎⢝⢋⣎⠀⠜⡃⡉⣱⠰⠀⡜⡉⣆⠧⡜⠀⣎⠬⠧⠹⣬⠀⡜⡉⡯⡉⡰⠀⢚⠧⠌一歩⠀を踏み出し⠀、トライし⠀よう！⠯⠰⠀⣳⢧⡉⣳⣭⠀⠧⣬⡉⢦⢜⠀⣎⢝⠬⣳⢝⠀⡩⢙⣳⠜⡩⠀⡣⣬⢝⣮⠂⠀⣎⠜⠷⣬⡜⠀⡉⣅⢦⢝⡉⠀⡯⢚⠧⡉⣎⠀⢜⢺⢧⢚⡩⠀⠧⠹⠧⡜⣎⠀⠋⡀⡩⡞⣬⠀⢝⣮⠃⣬⡜⠀⢚⠜⣨⠧⡤⠀⣎⠋⣬⢚⠜⠀⠧⣬⡉⣳⡩⠀⠷⣎⢜⣨⢚⠀⣤⢚⠜⣨⡴⠀⠋⢦⢪⣳⣬⠀⢇⣬⡜⡉⢜⠀⢚⢝⠧⣬⠹⠀⣬⢝⣮⠃⡩⠀⠋⡉⣣⣬⣎⠀⠌⡋⡉⢚⠜⠀⣨⣹⣎⣤⡉⠀⢝⠬⡜⡉⡀⠀⡯⡉⡩⣹⡋⠀⣮⠌⢚⠜⢜⠀⣎⢝⡯⣳⣬⠀⢚⣎⠜⠹⢲⠀⣎⠬⢵⣬⡜⠀⣳⣬⣱⠧⣎⠀⠋⠜⡩⠧⢙⠀⣳⡋⠧⣎⡀⠀⠋⣬⡉⡀⣮⠀⣙⠜⣎⣬⡜⠀⢚⠜⣨⡰⡀⠀⢚⢧⡉⠍⣬⠀⡜⡉⡘⢦⢝⠀⣎⡩⠋⡃⣬⠀⠬⡉⡉⠜⡩⠀⡉⡩⡡⠋⢦⠀⢍⣨⡉⣬⣬⠀⢚⠜⣨⢲⡜⠀⢚⡀⡉⡓⠬⠀⡉⠪⠬⢚⡀⠀⡀⢌⠜⡉⣤⠀⡉⢝⢵⣨⡉⠀⣬⢙⣳⠜⣎⠀⢜⢜⢚⡃⢚⠀⣳⡀⡓⠧⣬⠀⣳⣬⡉⡯⡉⠀⠜⣬⡎⢝⡉⠀⣨⣳⢝⡩⢚⠀⠜⣨⣱⠬⡜⠀⣮⡇⢦⡀⣳⠀⠜⠧⡇⠬⡉⠀⢝⡉⢾⣬⣎⠀⠧⠧⡉⡩⡓⠀⣳⣬⠉⣬⡜⠀⡉⡀⣳⠧⣬⠀⡇⡯⢚⠜⠋⠀⣬⡉⠇⣍⣚⠀⢻⣫⢘⠎⠬⠀⣳⠧⠘⡩⡉⠀⡀⣳⣮⡉⡩⠀⣳⠜⡩⡦⣬⠀⡜⡉⢦⢝⣎⠀⡩⠋⡃⣬⢚⠀⣎⠜⠌⠜⡉⠀⣤⡉⢝⠬⣳⠀⠧⠔⣳⡋⡀⠀⡉⣱⣬⣎⡎⠀⢜⠋⡀⡀⣮⠀⢝⡉⡃⣎⣤⠀⡉⢝⠷⡉⣤⠀⡉⠜⣔⣮⡉⠀⣳⢝⠧⢚⠜⠀⣬⣎⠹⢚⣬⠀⡴⠰⡜⡉⠌⠀⢜⢚⢝⠧⣬⠀⡏⠧⡉⣳⠧⠀⣎⠜⡣⡜⣳⠀⡩⢣⠜⣎⣬⠀⢚⡃⡉⣳⡋⠀⡀⣮⠋⠜⢚⠀⡯⢦⢝⡉⠧⠀⠧⢚⣤⡉⢵⠀⣪⡳⡣⢦⣳⠀⢝⣬⢚⡃⠋⠀⡀⣳⢝⡀⣮⠀⡖⣎⠜⠧⠋⠀⡯⡯⣎⠜⠷⠀⠧⡉⠏⠋⡉⠀⠜⡃⡉⠧⣱⠀⠰⡜⡉⢝⡉⠀⢡⠬⣳⠧⣳⠀⡩⢚⢝⡉⡃⠀⣬⣎⢝⠷⡃⠀⡜⣳⠜⣨⡉⠀⠎⣏⠛⡣⡉⠀⢦⢚⠧⣎⡩⠀⡉⠧⢡⢚⠜⠀⣍⡉⡃⣳⢦⠀⡉⢦⢚⠧⣎⠀⡩⡉⠧⠹⡩⠀⡉⠧⢚⣨⠜⠀⡉⡩⢭⣬⣎⠀⡘⣨⢚⣤⡉⠀⣬⡜⡉⢦⢝⠀⣎⡩⠋⡃⣬⠀⢚⣎⠜⠷⣬⠀⡉⣳⡯⡋⢝⠀⡉⣳⣬⡜⢚⠀⠜⣨⢝⣎⣎⠀⡯⡤⢦⡀⣳⠀⣨⠋⡉⡩⠹⠀⣬⡜⡉⢜⢚⠀⢝⠧⣬⠧⡉⠀⣳⠧⣎⠜⣳⠀⠜⡩⡓⠧⣬⠀⢚⡀⡀⢦⡉⠀⢝⠧⢚⠧⣬⠀⡉⡩⢭⣳⢜⠀⣬⡉⢝⠬⣳⠀⢝⡩⢬⠰⡜⠀⢚⠜⣨⠧⣨⠀⣎⣬⠃⠧⣎⠀⡊⡋⣳⡩⠌⠀⣬⡜⣳⣬⡓⠀⣳⢪⡩⢚⢝⠀⡉⡃⣬⣎⢝⠀⢔⢜⡉⡀⣬⠀⠹⣎⡋⡀⢚⠀⣨⣳⣬⡉⡩⠀⣭⣬⣎⡘⢦⠀⠋⡋⡀⢚⡃⠀⡀⣮⡟⣳⢦⠀⣎⡀⣎⣨⢚⠀⡉⢅⣎⠜⠪⠀⠰⠬⢚⣬⣬⠀⡉⢝⠉⢕⠜⠀⠷⡯⠋⡀⣬⠀⢚⢦⡀⡉⢍⠀⣎⡃⡃⣳⠧⠀⢚⣎⠜⠧⡜⠀⣬⣬⢦⠧⡨⠀⣘⣘⠬⠬⠬⠀⠴⢝⡉⡩⡩⠀⢚⣬⠴⡃⣎⠀⡯⣘⢝⣘⣮⠀⠋⣨⢚⣎⡜⠀⣘⡃⣎⡯⡯⠀⡉⠜⣬⠧⣘⠀⡫⠛⠋⡀⣳⠀⡀⣘⣤⢝⣳⠀⢚⠜⠧⣋⡩⠀⢚⢝⡉⡃⣬⠀⣎⢝⣋⣳⢦⠀⣎⡀⣎⣨⢚⠀⡉⠧⣋⢜⣎⠀⢝⣋⢝⡉⡃⠀⣳⢦⣋⡉⢦⠀⢚⠧⣎⡩⡉⠀⣋⡿⣏⣘⡜⠀⣬⣬⢦⠧⡨⠀⣘⣘⠬⠬⠬⠀⠴⢝⡉⡩⡩⠀⢚⣬⠴⡃⣎⠀⡯⣘⢝⣘⣮⠀⠋⣨⢚⣎⡜⠀⣘⡃⣎⡯⡯⠀⡉⠜⣬⠧⣘⠀⡫⠬⣏⢚⣮⠀⢧⣘⡩⢚⢝⠀⡉⡃⣬⣎⢝⠀⣋⣳⠧⣳⠜⠀⣎⣋⢧⣳⣬⠀⠧⠋⣮⣳⣋⠀⣳⢦⣎⡀⣎⠀⣨⢚⡉⠧⣋⠀⢜⣎⢝⣋⢝⠀⡉⡃⣳⢦⣋⠀⣳⣨⣳⢚⠜⠀⣘⠸⣚⠧⠧⠀⠋⡯⢚⠜⣨⠀⡣⣬⡜⡉⢭⠀⠜⡉⠼⣬⡪⠀⠋⣨⢚⣎⡜⠀⣳⠜⢚⡯⡉⠀⢯⡋⡉⣨⢚⠀⠜⠧⠷⢚⠜⠀⡓⣚⢦⢝⢚⠀⡀⣶⡀⢚⢧⠀⡉⡇⢚⣬⣸⠀⣬⢝⣳⡩⢚⠀⣬⢚⣎⠜⣳⠀⡀⡀⣮⡜⣳⠀⠧⣱⣬⡜⢚⠀⠧⢭⠬⣎⠋⠀⡀⡩⣱⣨⢚⠀⣤⡉⠘⢘⣬⠀⠋⡩⢚⣎⡳⠀⣳⡀⡀⣎⢦⠀⠹⣳⡤⡵⢨⠀⡯⣎⠜⣬⡜⠀⣠⢦⢝⡉⡭⠀⢦⢝⣎⡩⠋⠀⡃⣬⢚⣎⠜⠀⠘⢦⡉⢝⢚⠀⣎⡩⡰⢮⣮⠀⠌⣳⡀⡀⢚⠀⠜⡩⢚⡃⣳⠀⣬⢚⣎⠜⠧⠀⣬⡜⡉⣮⠠⠀⡩⡉⠧⢦⡉⠀⢝⣳⣬⡉⡀⠀⣮⡓⠜⡉⡉⠀⡩⣶⣬⡜⢚⠀⠧⣱⢮⠋⣬⠀⡂⠬⡜⣳⣬⠀⠷⡩⣎⢍⣬⠀⡜⡉⣮⢝⡉⠀⢦⡀⣳⡃⡉⠀⠹⢚⣬⢅⠬⠀⢚⣬⡜⠌⣚⠀⠧⠧⠋⡯⢚⠀⠜⣨⣬⡜⣳⠀⣬⡟⣬⡜⡉⠀⢡⠜⡉⠬⠷⠀⣳⠜⢚⡯⡉⠀⢺⠧⣬⣳⢝⠀⣬⠧⡣⢚⠜⠀⢾⣬⡜⡉⣙⠀⣬⢝⣳⡩⢚⠀⣬⢚⣎⠜⣳⠀⡀⠿⡀⣳⠋⠀⠜⡃⡜⢪⢦⠀⡉⢝⢚⣎⡩⠀⢚⠜⠹⣚⢦⠀⢝⢚⡀⡏⠇⠀⣍⣚⢻⣫⢘⠀⠃⡉⠜⡩⢚⠀⠜⣨⠘⢚⠜⠀⢘⡉⢦⣬⡉⠀⡯⡋⡉⢝⢛⠀⠬⣎⠋⡀⡩⠀⠘⡀⡉⣳⣤⠀⡉⡴⠰⠇⡭⠀⠰⣎⢧⣮⣎⠀⠬⢚⣬⡜⡓⠀⠜⣎⠜⡉⠬⠀⣺⡪⠋⣨⢚⠀⣎⡜⣳⠜⢚⠀⡯⡉⣹⢜⣎⠀⢝⢌⣬⡜⡉⠀⢜⣳⡀⡀⠷⠀⣳⠜⡩⠷⠬⠀⢚⠜⣬⡉⢝⠀⢌⡃⣎⠋⢝⠀⠧⣅⣳⢅⣬⠀⣎⣬⣳⡀⣎⠀⢜⡵⡓⡯⣎⠀⠜⣬⡜⠧⡣⠀⢲⡜⣳⣬⡎⠀⣬⡜⡉⡜⡉⠀⡃⢧⡟⠬⣎⠀⠋⡀⡩⢵⣬⠀⡜⡉⣮⡣⡩⠀⣎⢓⢚⠜⣱⠀⣬⡜⡉⠷⡯⠀⡉⣳⠜⣬⢚⠀⡯⡉⢲⡉⡀⠀⡀⠶⣬⡜⡉⠀⢝⡉⡣⣳⢝⠀⡉⠶⣎⢦⣬⠀⢚⣎⠜⠧⠈⠀⣍⡉⢝⠋⠜⠀⠧⡘⣎⢜⡇⠀⣬⡜⡉⣎⢝⠀⢚⣨⢚⠜⣳⠀⡀⢰⢀⠋⡉⠀⡀⡇⠵⣎⠜⠀⠧⣬⡉⢝⠧⠀⡣⣳⠜⢚⡯⠀⡉⠔⡜⣳⡩⠀⠷⡋⡉⡉⠜⠀⡎⣳⢚⢝⢚⠀⠜⣨⡣⣎⠜⠀⣱⢘⣳⣬⠋⠀⢝⡩⣳⣮⠜⠀⢚⣨⡜⣬⠧⠀⢓⢜⣎⢝⣮⠀⡉⣳⢝⠧⣙⠀⣳⠜⡩⢝⡉⠀⡃⡉⠜⣬⡀⠀⣮⣙⣬⡜⡉⠀⣮⢪⡜⣳⣤⠀⡉⡢⠧⠬⢚⠀⣬⡃⡜⡉⡩⠀⣣⣎⣤⡉⢝⠀⣭⣬⣎⢙⣳⠀⡓⡿⠙⣬⡜⠀⣠⢀⠋⡉⡀⠀⠪⢘⡉⡀⡉⠀⡃⣬⢚⣎⠜⠀⢜⡉⣳⣬⠋⠀⢝⢚⠜⣨⢵⠀⣨⢝⡉⣳⣬⠀⡉⠧⣬⡓⡜⠀⢚⣬⠧⣿⢜⠀⢝⣎⡯⡳⡸⠀⣳⠜⡩⣱⡋⠀⡉⣮⣎⠜⡩⠀⡘⢲⢚⣬⡜⠀⡇⣬⡜⡉⡓⠀⣎⡯⠜⢚⢦⠀⢝⡉⠧⡉⠜⠀⡃⡉⣎⢜⢅⠀⢀⠋⡉⡀⡇⠀⠞⢚⠜⢧⠧⠀⣱⢦⣳⠧⣬⠀⣯⡪⠋⣨⢚⠀⣎⡜⣹⡃⣎⠀⠜⣬⡉⠜⣬⠀⠿⢚⠧⠌⡯⠀⣎⢝⡉⢌⡉⠀⠜⣤⣎⣨⠋⠀⡉⡓⣬⡜⣳⠀⠜⠯⡉⣤⡉⠀⢝⢳⡋⡉⢜⠀⣎⢝⡉⣚⠜⠀⡩⡓⠬⣎⢝⠀⠧⡉⠌⡃⣳⠀⠧⡉⠧⡃⡉⠀⠜⣳⢝⢚⣎⠀⡂⡚⣎⠜⣳⠀⡯⢚⡓⣳⠜⠀⡩⠎⡳⣳⡀⠀⡀⣎⢦⡟⡃⠀⣳⠜⠡⣳⡀⠀⠬⣳⣮⠧⠘⠀⠻⠋⠧⣬⡓⠀⡯⣳⢧⡉⢢⠀⠧⣎⡯⡉⣬⠀⡜⢚⠜⣨⠷⠀⠋⢦⢬⣍⡉⠀⡯⡉⡯⡋⡉⠀⢝⣅⡪⠋⡭⠀⡳⢚⡭⢕⡜⠀⣱⠞⣚⢮⢕⠀⣚⢜⣬⡉⢝⠀⢣⣬⡜⡉⠷⠀⡩⡉⡀⣳⣮⠀⣎⢜⠌⠇⣍⠀⣚⢻⣫⢘⠁⠀⠬⡉⡓⣨⣎⠀⣬⣌⣳⣞⣤⠀⣳⢝⢚⡉⣬⠀⣮⠃⠧⡜⣎⠀⠬⠂⡩⡉⠧⠀⢚⣨⠜⡉⡩⠀⣬⣎⡣⣨⢚⠀⣤⡉⠌⠋⠧⠀⣬⢚⠜⣮⠧⠀⡃⢝⣳⢦⠧⠀⡞⣎⢜⢭⢚⠀⠜⢜⣎⢝⡯⠀⣳⣬⢚⣎⠜⠀⠺⣎⠜⢪⣬⠀⡜⡉⠜⡉⠬⠀⢱⣳⠜⢚⡯⠀⡉⠹⠬⡜⢚⠀⡀⡉⠝⡳⣳⠀⡀⡀⣎⢦⠷⠀⣳⣤⣎⢚⡩⠀⡉⡩⢿⡀⣎⠀⠧⢚⠜⣨⠹⠀⣬⡜⡉⢚⢝⠀⠿⠰⠇⠧⡀⠀⣎⣬⠹⢕⡚⠀⣶⡋⠋⣬⠬⠀⡜⡉⢝⡉⣹⠀⢚⠧⠷⣬⡜⠀⡉⡣⢦⢝⣎⠀⣎⢜⢕⢜⠠⠀⡃⣎⠋⢝⠧⠀⡉⣬⡜⡉⢝⠀⡉⡟⢚⠧⢿⠀⠜⣎⣎⢜⢜⠀⢚⡃⢚⣳⡀⠀⠸⠬⣎⢝⡩⠀⠁⢝⡉⣨⣳⠀⢝⡩⢚⠜⣨⠀⣬⡜⡉⡓⡉⠀⠜⡩⢚⠜⣨⠀⢳⣎⢜⠇⣍⠀⣚⢻⣫⢘⡊⠀⣮⡉⣬⠹⣎⠀⣬⡜⡉⢝⠬⠀⢚⠧⡉⣌⢻⠀⡓⠬⣎⠋⡀⠀⡩⠜⣬⡋⡉⠀⢔⡯⣳⢧⢚⠀⠜⣨⠹⣬⡜⠀⢚⠧⡏⢦⣎⠀⠧⣬⢻⠜⠷⠀⣳⡀⡀⣅⡀⠀⢚⢧⡉⡀⢚⠀⡜⣎⣎⡩⢋⠀⠬⡉⠃⠬⣎⠀⠜⣬⣩⣨⡉⠀⣬⢭⣳⠜⣮⠀⠂⡃⣎⠜⢜⠀⢚⢝⡯⣳⣬⠀⢚⣎⠜⡓⣎⠀⠜⣣⣬⡜⢚⠀⠧⠌⡯⣳⣬⠀⣬⡉⢝⢭⠋⠀⠜⣬⢚⡀⢯⠀⠬⡉⠘⠧⡉⠀⡉⣱⣬⡜⡉⠀⠔⠜⡉⠼⣬⠀⠬⣳⣤⡉⡟⠀⣎⢜⡎⠰⠇⠀⡣⡀⢚⠧⣬⠀⢚⠜⣨⠧⣮⠀⣎⠋⢝⡟⣳⠀⠜⢚⡯⡉⣠⠀⠧⡉⢝⢚⡉⠀⠧⢵⡉⠜⡩⠀⢚⠜⣨⢰⡵⠀⡣⡯⣎⠜⣬⠀⡜⠧⡤⡉⣳⠀⢝⡀⢚⡉⢝⠀⣬⡜⣳⠜⡉⠀⠼⢦⡉⡃⣬⠀⡉⡩⠷⢚⠧⠀⡱⠜⣎⣬⣬⠀⡜⡉⡓⢧⢚⠀⠜⡩⣺⣎⢜⠀⢪⣬⡜⡉⣬⠀⡜⢚⠜⣨⠃⠀⣮⣎⠋⡩⠷⠀⡜⢚⣨⡜⡀⠀⣮⢦⠋⡋⡀⠀⢚⡃⢚⡉⠺⠀⠱⣎⠬⡉⣤⠀⡉⢝⠹⣬⡜⠀⡉⢝⡉⠸⡜⠀⣳⠧⣩⡋⡉⠀⡉⠜⠘⣳⠜⠀⣯⢚⠜⡃⢝⠀⡉⣳⠧⢚⠜⠀⣨⠹⣳⡯⣎⠀⠋⠜⣬⣯⣎⠀⢜⡗⡃⢚⢝⠀⡃⠋⡯⠧⣬⠀⣳⠜⣬⢚⣳⠀⡀⢿⡉⣤⢚⠀⡩⡉⠜⡃⡉⠀⡓⢚⠜⡩⢚⠀⡃⣳⣬⢚⠜⠀⣨⣬⡜⣳⣬⠀⠉⣬⡜⢚⠧⠀⣱⢚⠧⣣⣬⠀⡜⡉⠘⡃⣳⠀⠧⡉⡰⢜⢝⠀⣎⡯⠹⡚⣎⠀⠜⣳⡯⢚⠧⠀⣔⣎⠬⠜⠘⠀⣳⡃⣬⢚⣎⠀⠜⠧⣣⣳⠜⠀⡩⠌⡜⣎⠬⠀⡓⣬⡜⡉⣮⠀⢙⣳⢝⡉⣱⠀⡜⣳⠜⡩⡀⠀⢚⠜⣨⢅⢚⠀⡯⡯⢚⠜⡉⠀⠜⣬⢦⢝⣎⠀⡩⠋⡃⣬⠷⠀⢝⡉⡀⡉⣳⠀⠧⡉⠧⠹⣏⠀⡨⣿⠰⡜⡉⠀⠌⠜⡉⠼⣬⠀⡘⡪⠋⡭⡳⠀⢚⡭⢕⡜⠍⠀⣳⠜⢚⡯⡉⠀⣆⡜⣳⠧⡲⠀⣳⡀⢝⡉⣳⠀⡩⣮⣯⡋⡉⠀⡉⠜⠹⣳⠜⠀⠜⣎⠋⠜⡃⠀⡉⡩⢻⠜⣬⠀⡜⡉⠿⡑⠋⠀⡯⢦⠇⢚⡃⠀⣬⣎⢝⣮⠷⠀⣪⣳⢝⠜⢚⠀⣤⣳⡀⣑⡉⠀⣤⡉⠜⣬⣅⠀⡀⣳⠧⣬⡯⠀⣎⠜⣬⡜⣌⠀⣬⡜⡉⠜⡉⠀⠼⣬⡣⣳⠜⠀⢚⡯⡉⠧⡉⠀⢝⢚⡉⠧⡂⠀⠬⣳⠧⡟⣎⠀⢜⢜⢚⡃⢚⠀⣳⡀⡀⣮⢝⠀⡉⣤⡉⣳⡀⠀⡉⡩⢟⣬⣎⠀⢍⡋⡉⣭⢚⠀⠜⠡⢦⢝⣎⠀⡩⠋⡃⣬⢚⠀⣎⠜⡣⠬⢚⠀⣬⡜⢢⣳⣙⠀⡿⠙⡿⠙⣙⠀⢝⡉⡀⡉⣳⠀⠧⡉⠎⡩⣳⠀⣬⡉⠘⠰⡜⠀⢚⠧⣅⢜⣳⠀⡃⣬⢚⣬⠧⠀⡉⡀⢜⢣⢚⠀⠧⠜⣬⣱⣳⠀⠧⠋⢝⢦⢝⠀⢚⠧⡉⡞⣎⠀⢜⡃⣎⠋⢝⠀⠧⡉⡟⣬⡜⠀⡉⢝⡉⠧⡴⠀⣨⣎⠜⠜⣳⠀⢟⡋⡉⡓⡯⠀⣎⢝⡉⣱⡪⠀⠋⣨⢚⣎⡜⠀⠂⢲⡜⣳⣬⠀⠹⢚⠧⠃⡯⠀⣎⢝⡉⢚⠜⠀⣬⡉⢝⡉⠧⠀⣬⢚⠜⣨⡞⠀⢚⠧⡜⣎⠬⠀⠷⡉⣳⢝⡀⠀⣮⣂⣬⡜⡉⠀⣯⢝⡉⣤⡉⠀⣳⡀⡣⠬⣳⠀⠧⡊⡩⣎⠜⠀⡉⡮⣎⢝⢭⠀⣬⡜⣎⠧⡉⠀⠬⡜⣎⠝⡩⠀⣎⠜⣬⠷⢝⠀⡉⡯⡉⡯⡋⠀⡉⢝⣩⣬⡜⠀⡉⡣⢦⢝⡉⠀⣤⢚⣎⠋⠧⠀⠿⠧⡉⢝⢚⠀⡉⠧⢟⣚⣍⠀⣪⡭⠇⠯⠬⠀⣳⠧⠘⠜⣎⠀⣬⠹⢝⡉⣤⠀⡉⣳⡀⡉⡩⠀⠠⠋⠜⣬⢚⠀⡀⢨⣬⡜⡉⠀⢿⡯⣎⠜⣬⠀⡜⠘⣎⢜⢀⠀⡉⡃⡉⡯⡋⠀⡉⢝⢿⡋⣮⠀⠌⠬⡜⢚⡃⠀⡜⢦⣎⢚⠜⠀⣬⣬⡜⡉⣮⠀⡓⣳⡀⢝⡉⠀⣳⡩⣮⣱⡜⠀⣳⡩⢱⣳⢝⠀⣬⠷⣎⢜⣣⠀⡪⠋⣮⣳⡓⠀⣳⠜⡩⡇⢧⠀⡉⣮⣔⡯⣎⠀⠜⠧⣬⡉⢝⠀⠧⡣⠊⢝⡉⠀⣤⢚⣎⠋⠧⠀⢿⠧⡉⢝⢚⠀⡉⠧⠷⣳⡀⠀⠧⣎⡎⡜⣳⠀⡩⡓⣳⡖⠧⠀⢚⡯⢚⡀⣳⠀⢝⢝⡉⣤⡉⠀⣳⡀⡗⣬⢚⠀⡯⡉⣬⣳⡋⠀⡀⡉⣳⢝⣎⠀⠋⠜⡩⠉⣬⠀⡜⡉⢭⡉⠜⠀⡩⡱⣎⢜⣷⠀⣬⡜⡉⢣⣮⠀⡉⣳⢝⢘⣎⠀⣱⠬⡜⣮⣙⠀⢝⡉⣤⡉⣳⠀⡀⣩⡪⠋⣨⠀⢚⣎⡜⡫⣙⠀⠧⣎⠘⡉⣳⠀⢝⡀⣮⢚⠜⠀⡱⡑⠋⡀⣮⠀⠌⠬⢚⣬⡜⠀⡓⠜⣎⢌⢜⠀⠋⢝⣬⡜⡉⠀⢝⣱⣳⢝⣬⠀⠷⣎⢝⠹⢚⠀⠜⢜⣎⢝⡯⠀⣳⣬⢚⣎⠜⠀⢱⣬⣎⠌⣨⠀⣎⢭⣎⠜⣜⠀⠊⢝⡉⡉⡯⠀⢚⠜⡉⠜⣬⠀⣭⡩⣳⡯⣳⠀⣨⡉⡣⡃⣎⠀⠜⣬⢝⣎⡀⠀⠅⡳⡉⣬⣬⠀⢚⠜⣨⣙⠬⠀⣎⢝⡩⢓⣎⠀⠋⣬⣙⣎⢜⠀⢭⣬⡜⡉⡰⠀⠜⡉⠼⣬⠷⠀⣳⠜⢚⡯⡉⠀⠧⠠⡉⠼⢚⠀⠧⣬⡉⠜⡃⠀⡉⡣⡉⣳⢝⠀⡀⣮⣙⢚⠧⠀⣬⣎⣳⡀⡀⠀⡉⣤⢚⣳⣬⠀⡉⣬⡜⡉⢬⠀⢜⡉⣳⢝⠧⠀⣙⣎⢜⡆⢜⠀⣳⠜⠧⠸⣳⠀⠜⡩⠧⡜⣳⠀⢝⡉⡜⣎⡀⠀⡩⡉⢝⠧⡱⠀⠬⡜⡉⠜⡓⠀⣬⡜⡉⣱⡃⠀⠋⢝⢝⡉⠜⠀⣬⠸⣳⠜⢚⠀⡯⡉⡓⡉⠜⠀⡩⠧⡉⣳⢝⠀⡀⣮⡰⡪⠋⠀⣨⢚⣎⡜⠷⠀⣳⠜⢚⡯⣳⠀⣬⢚⣎⠜⢅⠀⢚⠧⣳⡀⢚⠀⣤⡉⠹⣳⠜⠀⡩⠬⢚⡀⡀⠀⣜⡃⣎⠜⣬⠀⢚⠜⠋⡉⡓⠀⠩⣤⡉⢝⣮⠀⣬⡜⢚⠜⣨⠀⡤⢚⠧⡇⢜⠀⢚⠜⡉⡶⡿⠀⡨⡣⣚⣺⢜⠀⠋⡀⡀⠷⢦⠀⢝⣎⡩⠋⡃⠀⣬⢝⡉⡀⡉⠀⣳⠧⡉⢙⠧⠀⡃⡜⡉⡩⠋⠀⡀⡉⠷⡜⣳⠀⠧⠝⡋⡉⡉⠀⠜⣅⣨⢚⣤⠀⡉⠜⡓⣬⡜⠀⢝⣎⠋⣨⡜⠀⢺⠵⣳⢝⡃⠀⡜⣚⡀⠧⣎⠀⣭⣳⣬⡑⠋⠀⡯⢦⡞⠇⢚⠀⡃⣬⣎⢝⣮⠀⠹⣪⣳⢝⠜⠀⢚⣤⣳⡀⢛⠀⡚⣎⠜⣳⡯⠀⢚⠌⠬⡉⠜⠀⣬⠂⣳⡜⡉⠀⣳⡩⢊⣳⠜⠀⡩⢦⢝⡉⠧⠀⡉⠜⣬⡉⡩⠀⣳⠂⡃⡜⣳⠀⢝⣬⡢⣎⢜⠀⣠⣳⡀⡀⠘⠀⡯⣳⠻⣎⢝⠀⢕⣪⡳⠶⢦⠀⢝⣎⡩⠋⡃⠀⣬⢝⡉⡀⡉⠀⣳⠧⡉⠧⣬⠀⡜⢝⣎⠋⣨⠀⡜⣅⠵⣳⢝⠀⡃⡜⢌⣬⡜⠀⡉⣱⡯⣎⠜⠀⣬⡜⣌⡋⡉⠀⢜⣎⢝⡉⣹⠀⣬⡜⡉⠡⣬⠀⢝⣳⡩⢚⣬⠀⢚⣎⠜⣳⡀⠀⠷⡋⢝⣎⣳⠀⡩⡃⣳⠧⣬⠀⠠⡩⡉⡋⠋⠀⣬⡓⣎⢜⣬⠀⡜⡉⠿⠜⡉⠀⠬⠌⣳⠜⢚⠀⡯⡉⡜⣬⣬⠀⢦⠧⡨⣘⣘⠀⣮⣨⣎⢝⣨⠀⣳⠜⢚⣳⣬⠀⢚⣎⠜⠴⡃⠀⣎⡯⣘⠧⡜⠀⣳⡩⡩⣎⡀⠀⡀⠧⣬⢝⠋⠀⡃⣬⠋⢝⡉⠀⡩⡉⡃⢧⣎⠀⣬⠬⣘⢾⡮⠀⣎⢝⡢⣬⡜⠀⣎⠧⡉⢛⠬⠀⡜⣎⠹⢧⡉⠀⡉⢦⠋⢦⣽⠀⠬⢚⣬⡜⠌⠀⢦⢝⣎⡩⠋⠀⡃⣬⣿⢝⡉⠀⣤⡉⣳⡀⠧⠀⣬⡜⢚⠧⢭⠀⡃⡜⣳⢝⣬⠀⢓⡃⣎⠜⣬⠀⣳⢚⠜⡉⡩⠀⡓⠜⣎⢰⢝⠀⡉⣳⡀⠌⠧⠀⠋⢝⢦⢝⢚⠀⠧⡉⠧⣶⠰⠀⡜⡉⡓⠜⡉⠀⠼⣬⢙⢀⠋⠀⡉⡀⢚⠧⣬⠀⠊⣳⡃⢧⡓⠀⠬⢚⡀⡀⣆⠀⣳⢝⢝⢚⣤⠀⡉⢚⠜⢵⣫⠀⣎⣤⡉⡯⡋⠀⡉⢝⣑⣬⡜⠀⡉⢝⡉⠬⢚⠀⡀⡀⡋⡉⡓⠀⣳⢘⣬⢝⠋⠀⡃⣬⠋⢝⡉⠀⢀⡉⡃⢧⣑⠀⢚⠜⡟⢀⡉⠀⡃⡉⡯⡋⡉⠀⢝⡣⡉⣬⡃⠀⢓⠰⡜⢚⠜⠀⣨⠧⢳⡩⣎⠀⠜⣬⣨⡉⣬⠀⠠⠧⡜⣳⢧⠀⡉⠜⠋⢦⠋⠀⠜⣬⢚⡀⠷⠀⣳⢜⣬⡉⢝⠀⠯⣳⠜⡉⠬⠀⣅⣳⠜⢚⡯⠀⡉⡂⣳⢚⢝⠀⠧⡓⢘⣎⠎⠀⠬⡜⣮⡇⣨⠀⣎⣺⣬⡜⢝⠀⣎⠋⣨⡜⣬⠀⡜⡉⠹⡉⢜⠀⢜⣎⢝⣬⡟⠀⣬⣎⢢⢝⡉⠀⣤⡉⣳⡀⠹⠀⣳⡀⡀⣽⣎⠀⢜⠷⣬⡜⢚⠀⠧⠁⠰⡜⡉⠀⡓⣳⠜⠧⠬⠀⡉⢝⡯⣎⢝⠀⡉⢱⣬⡜⣳⠀⠜⡀⢚⢧⡉⠀⡀⣮⡟⣨⣎⠀⡉⠧⣱⣎⠜⠀⡃⡉⢍⣳⣨⠀⣳⢚⠜⣬⣎⠀⠸⠧⡜⣳⢝⠀⡉⡜⣎⡀⡩⠀⡉⢝⠧⢌⢮⠀⣮⣙⡯⣳⢧⠀⢚⠜⣨⡓⣳⠀⡀⡀⣎⢜⣬⠀⡜⢚⠧⠷⢦⠀⠋⡋⡀⢚⡃⠀⣥⢚⠜⢜⣎⠀⢝⡯⣳⣬⢚⠀⣎⠜⣅⡀⡉⠀⠧⠧⡭⢚⠜⠀⢜⣎⢝⡯⡉⠀⡩⣜⢚⠜⣤⠀⡉⠧⣬⣎⢝⠀⠧⡓⠬⣎⠜⠀⣬⣹⡃⣎⡯⠀⡉⣦⣬⣎⡓⠀⣳⡃⣎⠜⡃⠀⡀⠋⠧⢚⣎⠀⠜⡞⣬⡜⣳⠀⣬⡓⣬⡜⡉⠀⠌⡀⣳⡃⢧⠀⠝⣎⢜⡓⣳⠀⠜⣎⠜⣨⣎⠀⢚⠜⣨⡟⣳⠀⠜⢚⡯⡉⠬⠀⢚⡀⡀⣶⠜⠀⡉⣨⣳⣬⢚⠀⣤⡉⡀⣮⣳⠀⢜⢜⡉⡃⣬⠀⠘⢕⣪⡳⢱⠀⢦⢝⣎⡩⠋⠀⡃⣬⡓⢝⡉⠀⡀⡉⣳⠧⡉⠀⠧⢚⠜⡓⣬⠀⡜⡉⢳⠧⡜⠀⣎⢝⣬⣆⣬⠀⡉⢝⡯⠹⠩⠀⣤⡉⢝⣮⣬⠀⡜⢚⠜⣨⠌⠀⢻⠧⡏⡮⢚⠀⠜⡉⡓⢥⡨⠀⢪⠰⡜⡉⡤⠀⢝⡉⡀⡉⣳⠀⠧⡉⠹⡩⣳⠀⣬⡉⢡⣎⢜⠀⠘⠞⢻⣫⡚⠀⡴⠇⣍⣚⢻⠀⣫⢘⣱⢀⠋⠀⡉⡀⢚⠧⣬⠀⡟⢘⡉⣬⠞⠀⢻⣫⡚⠇⣍⠀⣚⢻⣫⢘⢀⠀⠋⡉⡀⢚⠧⠀⣬⢘⡉⣬⣥⠀⠧⡀⣳⣬⡉⠀⡩⠸⣬⣎⡋⠀⡉⡓⢝⡉⡀⠀⡉⣳⠧⡉⡩⠀⣯⢚⠜⣚⠋⠀⣨⠋⠧⣬⠧⠀⡉⢝⣤⡉⠧⠀⣳⠧⡣⣳⣠⠀⠧⣎⢝⣬⡟⠀⣎⢜⠶⠧⡉⠀⠜⡩⡭⣎⢜⠀⢜⢵⢜⢝⣎⠀⡯⢌⣬⡜⡉⠀⡣⢕⣪⡳⣔⠀⢜⣎⢝⠷⣬⠀⡜⡉⠉⡃⣳⠀⠧⣬⡓⣎⢜⠀⠇⣍⣚⢻⣫⠀⢘⣱⣨⢚⣤⠀⢚⠜⣨⣬⡜⠀⡉⢚⢝⢭⣤⠀⣳⢝⢚⣎⠋⠀⠧⡤⡩⡉⡃⠀⢧⠧⣱⠜⡉⠀⠬⣽⡃⣳⢝⠀⡩⠧⡓⣳⠜⠀⡩⢙⢝⡉⢦⠀⢝⢚⠜⣬⠧⠀⣭⢻⢜⣮⣎⠀⠋⠬⣎⠋⡀⠀⡩⢝⡉⡃⣳⠀⡀⡀⣬⡜⡉⠀⡎⣚⣍⣪⡭⠀⠇⠘⡉⠏⠋⠀⢚⣤⣳⡀⡉⠀⠜⣬⡖⣬⣎⠀⠹⣬⡜⢚⠧⠀⢨⢦⢝⣎⡩⠀⠋⡃⣬⣶⠬⠀⣳⠧⠘⣬⡜⠀⡉⢢⢀⢚⡯⠀⡉⠜⠧⢚⣎⠀⠜⠌⢮⣎⠼⠀⡴⠞⢚⡯⢚⠀⣬⡉⡩⣱⠩⠀⡩⢚⣬⢚⣎⠀⠜⣥⡜⣬⣬⠀⢦⠧⡨⣘⣘⠀⣮⠋⣨⢚⢦⠀⡉⡩⢚⣳⠴⠀⡃⣎⡯⣘⠬⠀⢚⢧⢚⣘⢀⠀⢚⡯⡉⠜⠧⠀⢚⣎⠜⣋⢮⠀⣎⠼⣋⠞⢚⠀⡯⢚⣬⡉⡩⠀⣋⠩⡩⢚⣬⠀⢚⣎⠜⠷⠰⠀⡜⣳⣬⢌⢦⠀⢝⣎⡩⠋⡃⠀⣬⠌⢝⡉⡀⠀⡉⣳⠧⡉⡩⠀⢌⢚⠜⣫⣎⠀⣤⡉⡯⡋⡉⠀⢝⡢⢻⣬⢓⠀⢚⠧⣅⢚⡯⠀⢦⣎⢝⣬⣳⠀⠜⣬⠠⢜⣎⠀⢝⠹⣳⠜⣌⠀⣳⠜⢚⡯⡉⠀⣭⣬⢚⡉⡭⠀⢚⠜⡏⢦⢝⠀⣎⡩⠋⡃⣬⠀⡀⢚⢧⡉⡓⠀⣬⡜⢚⠧⢵⠀⣬⣎⡋⡉⢝⠀⡉⡀⡉⣳⠧⠀⡉⡩⠂⠬⡜⠀⢚⡀⡉⡓⣬⠀⡜⡉⣳⠜⢚⠀⡯⡉⣔⢚⠧⠀⡃⠋⢝⢝⡉⠀⠜⣬⡀⣮⠌⠀⣎⠜⣨⣎⢚⠀⠜⣨⡢⠧⣎⠀⢰⣬⡜⡉⢪⠀⢜⣳⡃⣬⣬⠀⡜⣳⣬⡤⢚⠀⣬⠹⢚⠧⢝⠀⡉⡀⡉⣳⠧⠀⢚⠜⣨⡱⢥⠀⠃⡯⣎⠜⣬⠀⡜⠧⡆⡉⣳⠀⢝⡀⢚⡉⢝⠀⣭⣬⡜⣳⠜⠀⠎⢚⣬⠧⡣⠀⢦⣳⠧⣬⠂⠀⡉⠏⠋⢚⣤⠀⣳⡀⡉⠜⣬⠀⣙⡃⣎⠋⡀⠀⡩⠂⡋⡉⣙⠀⣳⠜⣎⣬⡜⠀⡉⢝⡖⠧⢚⠀⣨⠜⡟⣎⢜⠀⢍⣳⠜⡉⣳⠀⢝⡀⢚⡉⢝⠀⡓⡉⠜⡩⢚⠀⠜⣨⠡⠛⡨⠀⡓⠰⡜⡉⡊⠀⢀⡉⡃⡉⡯⠀⡋⡉⢝⡇⢘⠀⣬⢝⠋⡃⣬⠀⠋⢝⡉⢓⢀⠀⡉⡃⢧⠷⡮⠀⣎⢝⠹⣬⡜⠀⡉⠂⡀⣳⠧⠀⣬⡓⡵⣮⡉⠀⣳⢝⠧⢌⠜⠀⡉⠬⡟⢘⣬⠀⢝⠋⡃⣬⠋⠀⢝⡉⣽⢀⡉⠀⡃⢧⠧⣱⢜⠀⢝⣎⡯⡊⣬⠀⡜⡉⠸⢕⣪⠀⡳⢅⡜⣳⣤⠀⡉⣙⡋⡉⡉⠀⠜⡤⣬⢚⡉⠀⡩⡓⣬⣎⣽⠀⣳⡃⡜⣳⢝⠀⣳⡃⣬⡉⢝⠀⢜⢝⣎⡯⠷⠀⣬⡜⡉⣦⡃⠀⠋⢝⢝⡉⠜⠀⣬⡀⣮⣅⣳⠀⢚⢝⢚⠜⣨⠀⠉⣳⠜⢚⡯⠀⡉⡓⡮⣎⢝⠀⠅⡋⡉⣬⣬⠀⡉⢝⣎⢝⢷⠀⠬⣎⢝⠧⡉⠀⣍⡉⡯⡉⡯⠀⡋⡉⢝⣔⣬⠀⡜⡉⠈⢥⣙⠀⠧⣬⢝⣳⢚⠀⣨⡜⣬⣙⡩⠀⡉⡃⢧⠧⣭⠀⣎⢜⠊⡀⣳⠀⣮⡯⣳⢧⡉⠀⢝⢱⣳⠜⣎⠀⣬⡜⡉⢝⠧⠀⣮⡯⢦⣬⣎⠀⡯⣎⢜⠹⣬⠀⡜⡉⡱⣬⢝⠀⣎⠋⡋⡀⡉⠀⡩⠷⢦⢝⣎⠀⡩⠋⡃⣬⢚⠀⣎⠜⣅⣎⢜⠀⣬⡜⡉⢜⢚⠀⢝⠧⣬⣮⡉⠀⣳⢝⢯⠱⣎⠀⠬⡉⣤⡉⢝⠀⡓⡚⣎⠜⣳⠀⡯⢚⠧⠋⢝⠀⢦⢝⢚⠧⡉⠀⡩⢬⡉⣤⡉⠀⢝⣮⣎⠜⡉⠀⡋⣮⠌⣳⠜⠀⠜⣎⠋⠜⡃⠀⢚⠜⣨⡞⣬⠀⡜⣳⣬⢭⣬⠀⡜⡉⢱⣬⡜⠀⡉⡯⡉⠹⣎⠀⢜⣬⡜⡉⢀⠀⡉⡃⡉⡯⡋⠀⡉⢝⡎⢘⣬⠀⢝⠋⡃⣬⠋⠀⢝⡉⡟⡩⡉⠀⡃⢧⢓⠬⣎⠀⠋⡀⡩⢵⡋⠀⡉⣶⡩⡉⡃⠀⢚⡩⡉⡩⡣⠀⣤⢚⣳⢜⣳⠀⠜⠠⢦⣎⡀⠀⡀⠷⠬⢚⣬⠀⡜⡓⣳⠿⣤⠀⣳⢝⢚⡉⣬⠀⣮⡗⣎⢜⡓⠀⡃⡜⣎⢚⡃⠀⡉⠧⠷⢜⢝⠀⣎⡯⢓⣬⡜⠀⢝⣎⠋⣨⡜⠀⣎⠋⣬⠹⣬⠀⡜⡉⣨⣳⡯⠀⡉⠧⠸⡜⢚⠀⠧⣬⣎⢝⣮⠀⢙⢘⣎⡯⡉⠀⡓⢦⡉⣎⢦⠀⡀⡉⡱⠬⡉⠀⢝⡉⣱⡯⢚⠀⢜⢜⡉⡩⡦⠀⡋⣮⠘⣬⡜⠀⢚⠧⢬⡩⡉⠀⡃⢚⠧⢚⣎⠀⠜⠹⢀⢚⡩⠀⠠⢮⡀⠋⡉⠀⢨⠵⣳⢚⡩⠀⡉⠜⣨⡉⣬⠀⡎⠧⡃⢝⡉⠀⠬⡉⡩⠘⣎⠀⣤⡉⢝⡖⢮⠀⠋⣬⠬⡜⣳⠀⣬⠌⢚⢜⡓⠀⣬⡜⡉⣬⢝⠀⠋⣬⡜⣱⠬⠀⡉⢝⡉⣑⣬⠀⡜⣳⣬⣬⡜⠀⡉⠷⠇⣍⣚⠀⢻⣫⢘⠯⣳⠀⠜⢚⡯⡉⢷⠀⠬⣎⠋⡀⡩⠀⢇⣳⡀⢝⡉⠀⣳⡩⣮⠹⡋⠀⡉⣎⣤⡉⢝⠀⣹⣳⠜⡩⣽⠀⣬⡜⡉⢝⡉⠀⠷⠬⣎⠋⡀⠀⡩⡣⡋⡉⠒⠀⠜⣎⣬⡜⢚⠀⠜⣨⠹⡀⡉⠀⢜⣬⡟⣬⣎⠀⠂⢦⢝⣎⡯⠀⣎⣬⡉⠹⣐⠀⡨⡤⢻⣨⠜⠀⢚⣬⢚⣎⠜⠀⣚⠧⠧⣳⠋⠀⡀⣬⡟⣳⠜⠀⢚⡯⡉⡯⣎⠀⠜⠧⣬⡉⢝⠀⠧⢪⣳⠜⡩⠀⢿⡋⣳⡃⢧⠀⡀⣎⣨⠹⣚⠀⢚⠧⠂⠽⢻⠀⣨⠜⢚⠧⣬⠀⡉⢝⠃⡩⡉⠀⡃⢧⣑⡜⣳⠀⠧⠌⡋⡉⡉⠀⠜⡃⣎⠜⢜⠀⢚⢝⡯⡉⡩⠀⡶⣬⣎⣝⡋⠀⡉⣺⢝⡉⡀⠀⡉⣳⠧⡉⡩⠀⠌⢚⠜⣥⣬⠀⡜⡉⠜⡉⠼⠀⣬⡃⣎⢝⡉⠀⡋⣎⣎⠧⣬⠀⡉⢝⡓⢻⣨⠀⠜⢚⣬⢚⣎⠀⠜⡓⣚⠧⠧⠀⣳⠋⡀⣬⣜⠀⡯⠋⡃⡜⠌⠀⣬⣎⡓⣬⡜⠀⡉⣦⢜⣳⠜⠀⢜⣳⢝⡉⡟⠀⣎⢜⠘⡯⣳⠀⠜⣮⣶⡃⣎⠀⠜⠧⢚⡩⡉⠀⢝⢚⠜⣨⡓⠀⠇⣍⣚⢻⣫⠀⢘⠧⣹⠏⠋⠀⡉⠧⣬⢚⣎⠀⠜⣳⡋⡀⡉⠀⣱⡜⢚⠧⣬⠀⣎⢝⣮⢟⠬⠀⢚⣬⡜⡓⢝⠀⡉⡀⡉⣳⠧⠀⢚⠜⣨⡦⡃⠀⡜⣳⢝⣳⡃⠀⣬⡉⢝⠍⡩⠀⡉⡃⢧⠧⢍⠀⢮⠋⣬⢐⢚⠀⣬⡰⠧⡉⡉⠀⡯⠧⡡⡀⢚⠀⢧⡉⡀⣮⣠⠀⣬⡜⣳⣬⣅⠀⢚⣬⡓⢚⠧⠀⣠⣳⡀⡀⣬⠀⡜⣳⣬⠬⡉⠀⠌⣳⢝⡉⣨⠀⡉⣬⣬⢚⠜⠀⣨⢘⢚⠜⡃⠀⡉⢛⣬⡜⡉⠀⢦⢝⡉⣤⢚⠀⣎⠋⠧⣮⡉⠀⣳⢝⣱⡚⣎⠀⠜⣳⡯⢚⡟⠀⡜⣳⠧⡋⡉⠀⡉⠜⠔⣎⠋⠀⣬⢝⢚⣨⡜⠀⣬⡧⡯⢚⠧⠀⡉⢝⡀⣮⢌⠀⠬⢚⣬⡜⢳⠀⣬⡜⡉⠒⠜⠀⠋⡯⡋⡉⢝⠀⣎⢜⡃⣳⢝⠀⡩⠧⢜⢝⣎⠀⡯⡣⠇⣍⣚⠀⢻⣫⢘⡟⢦⠀⡀⣳⡃⡉⡩⠀⡘⢚⠜⡇⠧⠀⡉⣬⠧⡗⡪⠀⣎⠋⡩⡋⡉⠀⡤⡀⠋⡃⢧⠀⣮⢪⣬⣎⠧⠀⡉⡉⡉⣤⡉⠀⠜⠂⡿⠙⢲⠀⢚⣬⡜⣝⢚⠀⣬⢾⡀⣎⣎⠀⢧⢚⠜⣨⠌⠀⡀⢚⢧⡉⡓⠀⣳⡀⡀⢳⡵⠀⣎⢜⣚⢚⠧⠀⡓⠧⠋⡯⡯⠀⣎⠜⢚⠜⣨⠀⡴⡯⡉⣬⡜⠀⣎⡩⡋⣎⠧⠀⠧⡉⠧⠬⢚⠀⡀⡀⠌⡋⡉⠀⢙⢦⢝⢚⠜⠀⣬⡉⡩⡋⡉⠀⣬⠬⡉⡉⠜⠀⡓⣬⡜⡉⡯⠀⢾⡯⣳⢚⠜⠀⡩⡉⡃⢧⡯⠀⣎⠜⠧⣬⡉⠀⢝⠧⡟⣳⠜⠀⡩⠉⠧⢦⡉⠀⡀⡀⠧⠘⣳⠀⠜⡩⠔⣬⢝⠀⣳⢦⠧⣚⢚⠀⡃⣎⠋⡀⡩⠀⡓⡉⣳⠧⢚⠀⡀⣮⡰⢜⢚⠀⡀⡀⣵⣳⣩⠀⡀⢚⠜⡉⠋⠀⢦⣳⡀⡀⣀⠀⣬⣎⠃⡜⢚⠀⡯⠧⡉⡀⢜⠀⢓⣚⠜⡩⠌⠀⢚⢜⡟⣮⣎⠀⠋⡣⢦⣳⣮⠀⢌⣳⣬⣬⡉⠀⠜⣬⢚⣎⠜⠀⡟⣬⣎⢟⣬⠀⡜⡉⢌⠧⡉⠀⣬⠷⠜⠋⡯⠀⡋⡉⢝⢚⠜⠀⣨⣅⣬⡜⡉⠀⢝⡉⣔⢚⠧⠀⡓⢝⣎⣎⡯⠀⣿⢜⣎⢝⣎⠀⠜⡀⣮⣎⠜⠀⡉⣹⡯⣎⢝⠀⡉⠌⡀⢚⠜⠀⢧⢛⡯⣎⠜⠀⠧⣬⡉⢝⡓⠀⡋⡉⣬⠬⡉⠀⡉⠜⢺⣚⢚⠀⠧⢳⡮⢚⢝⠀⡉⣑⠊⡜⣎⠀⡉⠜⢚⠼⡓⠀⣳⠜⡩⠌⣬⠀⡜⡉⣣⢝⡉⠀⡃⡉⠜⣬⡀⠀⣮⡓⢝⡉⣤⠀⡉⣳⡀⡉⡩⠀⡦⣚⠋⠧⠧⠀⣳⡟⡀⢚⠜⠀⢧⠔⠰⡜⢚⠀⠧⡓⢚⠧⠹⠀⢦⢝⣎⡋⣳⠀⡋⡀⣮⣨⣎⠀⢚⠜⣨⢿⣬⠀⣎⣳⢳⠜⡉⠀⠬⣦⢕⣪⡳⠀⡭⣎⢝⢚⣨⠀⢚⠜⣳⡀⡩⠀⡉⡃⢧⠧⢳⠀⡀⢚⠜⢧⡎⠀⡯⡉⣳⠜⢚⠀⠜⣨⢝⡉⡃⠀⡉⠜⣬⡀⣮⠀⠧⡜⣎⠬⠜⠀⣭⣳⠜⢚⡯⠀⡉⡋⣎⠧⠧⠀⡉⠧⡀⢚⢧⠀⡉⡣⣚⡀⣬⠀⡉⢝⣨⡉⢚⠀⠧⣬⠵⡉⡯⠀⣎⢝⣮⣨⣳⠀⠜⣬⣳⠜⡩⠀⣙⡳⣎⠋⢧⠀⢚⢓⠰⡜⡉⠀⠊⣎⠬⡉⢝⠀⡀⣎⣳⡩⢕⠀⣨⢝⡉⣙⠬⠀⢚⡀⡀⣽⣫⠀⢕⠰⡋⡉⡟⠀⢚⠜⣿⣬⡜⠀⢚⠧⠧⡉⣬⠀⣳⠜⡩⠹⡯⠀⣎⢝⡉⠑⣬⠀⡜⣳⠜⠷⡀⠀⢚⢧⡉⡀⣮⠀⢰⣬⡜⡉⢚⠀⢝⠌⣎⣬⡜⠀⡉⢝⣦⠧⠋⠀⢝⢝⣎⠋⠜⠀⡩⢚⠜⣨⡓⠀⡃⣳⢝⡩⠧⠀⢬⠬⣎⠜⣬⠀⡋⡉⡜⡉⢝⠀⡉⡗⡉⢚⣬⠀⡜⡉⢝⠠⢻⠀⠜⣎⣬⡜⡉⠀⢝⠹⠬⣎⢝⠀⡩⠧⢾⠬⡉⠀⢵⡜⣳⣤⡉⠀⠑⣳⡀⣎⣬⠀⣎⢜⡓⡋⣳⠀⡃⢧⡀⣎⣨⠀⢲⢚⣬⡜⣎⠀⠜⡀⣮⣎⠜⠀⡉⡯⣎⢝⡉⠀⣯⡯⣳⢚⠜⠀⠹⠧⡉⣬⢛⠀⢝⡉⡯⣳⢚⠀⠜⢚⠜⣨⠃⠀⢜⣎⢝⢬⠇⠀⣍⣚⢻⣫⢘⠀⢳⢚⠜⡞⡑⠀⣳⠜⠋⣳⢝⠀⣮⠌⡜⣎⠬⠀⡊⡩⣎⠹⣮⠀⣎⠋⠯⢜⢚⠀⣬⡗⢚⠜⢰⠀⣳⡀⡀⣬⡜⠀⡉⠧⡉⣱⠋⠀⠜⢝⡉⡀⡉⠀⣳⠧⡉⡩⠅⠀⠵⣳⢝⢚⠜⠀⡃⡉⠧⠧⣘⠀⢘⣳⡀⣳⡯⠀⣳⠜⣨⢝⡉⠀⣳⣬⡟⣘⡳⠀⣎⠋⢧⢚⢪⠀⣘⣚⡀⣬⡉⠀⢝⣨⡉⢚⠧⠀⣬⢺⣘⡉⣬⠀⡃⠘⡯⣎⠜⠀⠧⣬⡉⢝⠧⠀⢿⢚⠜⠹⠬⠀⢚⣬⡜⢨⣳⠀⠜⣎⣬⡜⡉⠀⢝⢥⠝⡯⣎⠀⠜⣬⡜⠧⠘⠀⠬⣎⢝⣬⡜⠀⡏⣎⢜⠌⡃⠀⣳⢝⡩⠧⡱⠀⠬⢚⣬⡜⡓⠀⡀⢚⡯⢚⣬⠀⡉⡩⠂⠧⢦⠀⣳⡃⡉⣬⣎⠀⣱⡩⣎⠂⠧⠀⣎⢲⡉⡀⡀⠀⠷⠬⡜⣳⣬⠀⡇⢚⢜⠬⡉⠀⠑⣳⡃⣬⠋⠀⣳⡀⡀⣮⡣⠀⡩⣎⠜⣬⡤⠀⡜⣳⣤⡉⠷⠀⡯⠋⡃⡜⡀⠀⡉⢜⣬⣶⣬⠀⣎⡓⠧⡉⡉⠀⢡⢻⢜⢭⣬⠀⡜⡉⣿⡉⠜⠀⡩⡢⣎⢜⡟⠀⠇⣍⣚⢻⣫⠀⢘⠑⢚⠧⠹⠀⢚⡯⡯⢚⠜⠀⡉⠜⣬⠌⣳⠀⡀⡀⣦⣬⡜⠀⣳⣬⣭⢚⠧⠀⢌⡀⡉⢜⣬⠀⡣⡃⣎⠋⡀⠀⡩⠒⡋⡉⣙⠀⡪⠋⠧⣳⢧⠀⠋⣑⣤⠧⣙⠀⣚⢚⡣⣳⠜⠀⡩⠷⡯⣳⣮⠀⡋⡉⣹⣳⣣⠀⡃⡉⢝⡉⡯⠀⣎⠜⢚⣳⡀⠀⠌⡩⠋⡉⡀⠀⣎⢜⣥⠧⣎⠀⢝⣬⠧⡓⠬⠀⢚⣬⡜⢝⢚⠀⣤⣳⡀⢙⣍⠀⡉⣤⣎⡀⣤⠀⡉⢝⢵⠬⡜⠀⣎⡰⡃⣎⠜⠀⣤⡉⠜⢚⡉⠀⠜⣬⡀⣮⡜⠀⣳⠧⡓⣳⡟⠀⢜⢝⣎⠜⣬⠀⡀⣎⣨⣎⢜⠀⡃⣳⢝⡩⠧⠀⡖⡩⠋⡉⠷⠀⣬⣎⡜⢚⠧⠀⢝⡉⡃⡉⠜⠀⣬⣱⢘⣬⢝⠀⠋⡃⣬⠋⢝⠀⡉⡟⢀⡉⡃⠀⢧⡤⢲⢚⣬⠀⡜⢪⣎⠜⡀⠀⣮⢰⡿⡭⢥⠀⠷⡩⠋⡉⡀⠀⠧⡏⡀⡉⢜⠀⣬⡓⣬⣎⠧⠀⡉⡉⠝⠧⠋⠀⡩⡩⡉⠜⡀⠀⣮⡣⣬⡜⡉⠀⣽⠜⡉⠼⣬⠀⠧⡉⣬⠧⠷⠀⣳⠜⢚⡯⡉⠀⡆⡀⢚⠜⡉⠀⠋⢦⡓⠧⡉⠀⡉⡯⠧⡯⠋⠀⡃⡜⠯⡯⣎⠀⢝⡉⡗⡯⣳⠀⠜⣳⣨⡉⣳⠀⡋⡀⡉⣜⠊⠀⢝⢚⠜⣬⡪⠀⠋⠧⣳⢧⠋⠀⠪⣳⠜⡩⢾⠀⣘⣎⢝⡓⣚⠀⢚⠧⣂⢜⢚⠀⠜⣳⡀⡋⣎⠀⠧⠧⠿⡯⣎⠀⠜⠧⣬⡉⢝⠀⠧⡣⢦⠋⣬⠀⢭⣎⠜⡉⣎⠀⢜⠠⣬⡜⡉⠀⡯⠷⣎⠜⢅⠀⣬⡜⡉⡣⡃⠀⣎⣤⡉⢝⢔⠀⣳⠜⡩⡟⢦⠀⢝⢚⠜⣬⣶⠀⣬⡜⡉⢟⢝⠀⡉⡯⣳⢚⠜⠀⢚⠜⣨⠘⢝⠀⡉⡃⡉⠜⣬⠀⡀⣮⠹⢦⡀⠀⣳⣮⡉⡩⠶⠀⠋⠜⢝⡉⡀⠀⡉⣳⠧⡉⡩⠀⢨⡯⣎⠜⠧⠀⣬⡉⢝⠧⠘⠀⢜⣎⢝⡓⣬⠀⡜⡉⠺⡯⣳⠀⢚⠜⡃⣳⠧⠀⣬⣱⣳⠜⡩⠀⣮⣎⠋⠁⡃⠀⣎⠋⡀⡩⠷⠀⡉⣳⠧⢚⡀⠀⣮⣿⢜⢚⣬⠀⠹⣳⡀⡀⣔⠀⣬⡜⣳⣬⠌⠀⠬⢚⣬⡜⢚⠀⠜⡿⠙⢌⡃⠀⣳⢝⡩⠧⢘⠀⣎⠬⡜⣳⣬⠀⢭⡩⣎⣮⣎⠀⠋⡏⣬⡜⢚⠀⠜⢧⢳⢻⠧⠀⠌⣬⡜⡉⠹⠀⠬⢝⢚⣬⢚⠀⠜⣨⢙⣎⠜⠀⡗⣬⡜⡉⣌⠀⠬⣳⡀⡀⢻⠀⠧⠇⣍⣚⢻⠀⣫⢘⡗⠜⣎⠀⣬⣦⡀⣎⠜⠀⣨⣱⢜⣎⢝⠀⢿⣬⡜⢚⠧⠀⢊⠬⣎⢝⡀⠀⡩⠱⣎⠬⠔⠀⠬⣎⠋⡀⡩⠀⡣⣬⡜⢚⠧⠀⣳⢜⢜⡉⡃⠀⣬⣮⣎⠋⢝⠀⣿⢦⡉⢝⡃⠀⡉⢦⣬⢚⣎⠀⠜⡟⣎⢜⢾⠀⣬⡜⡉⢟⠧⠀⡉⢝⢚⡉⠧⠀⠠⢕⢝⠘⡩⠀⣎⣮⣎⠋⡟⠀⠧⣬⢚⡀⡀⠀⣬⡜⢚⠜⢧⠀⣎⣬⡜⡉⢝⠀⠬⢚⠧⡉⣠⠀⡮⡉⡉⡀⢟⠀⢜⢝⡉⡉⡓⠀⣬⣎⡃⣎⡯⠀⡯⡉⠜⣬⣌⠀⣘⡩⢚⠧⡃⠀⠋⠧⠧⢭⢻⠀⢜⠍⣚⢝⡃⠀⡭⠇⠬⢚⣬⠀⡜⢢⢚⣬⠧⠀⢫⠬⣎⢝⠧⠀⣬⡭⢝⣳⣬⠀⢚⠜⣨⢚⠜⠀⠯⣳⠜⢚⡯⠀⡉⠹⡜⢚⠧⠀⣬⣎⢝⣮⡩⠀⢚⡩⠜⣬⠃⠀⡉⠜⡩⡆⣬⠀⡜⡉⣱⣳⠜⠀⢚⡯⡉⠔⡉⠀⣳⢝⡀⣮⡟⠀⢻⠉⡩⣎⠜⠀⣬⠷⠧⡉⡉⠀⠃⠬⡜⣮⡖⠀⡚⣎⠜⣳⡯⠀⢚⠌⠬⣳⠜⠀⣬⠧⠶⣬⣎⠀⡟⡉⠜⡩⠷⠀⠇⣍⣚⢻⣫⠀⢘⣅⡉⣳⢝⠀⡀⣮⡓⠬⡜⠀⡉⠜⠶⢚⣬⠀⣹⡜⣳⠧⡓⠀⡋⡉⡉⠜⣨⠀⡉⣬⣬⢚⠜⠀⣨⡋⡉⣬⣬⠀⡉⢝⢝⣳⣬⠀⢚⠜⣨⣔⢻⠀⢜⢳⡚⣎⠜⠀⣳⡯⢚⡓⠬⠀⣳⠜⣬⠧⣠⠀⣬⣎⣬⡜⡉⠀⢝⡉⡃⣳⠜⠀⠌⣳⡀⠬⣳⠀⣮⠧⢌⡋⡉⠀⡓⠜⡉⠬⡊⠀⡃⣎⠜⣬⡉⠀⠜⣬⡟⣬⣎⠀⣽⡋⡉⠘⣳⠀⡩⡩⡉⡩⡓⠀⣬⣎⣤⢝⣳⠀⢚⠜⠧⡤⡯⠀⣳⣮⡋⡉⠹⠀⣳⣩⣬⣎⠋⠀⢝⠜⣳⡯⡉⠀⠜⣬⡟⠬⡜⠀⢚⡃⡜⡜⣳⠀⠧⡜⣳⢦⢦⠀⡉⠜⡉⡩⣿⠀⢚⠜⡟⣳⡀⠀⡀⡖⣮⠋⣨⠀⢚⣎⡜⡇⣳⠀⠜⢚⡯⡉⠝⠀⡉⠼⡃⡉⢦⠀⣬⠹⣬⡜⢚⠀⠧⡴⣎⠜⡉⠀⡳⣳⡀⡀⣎⠀⢦⡜⣳⠧⠜⠀⣬⢳⡋⡉⡉⠀⠜⣔⡩⡉⡀⠀⢚⣤⡉⢝⢚⠀⠜⣨⢳⢚⠜⠀⣬⡜⡉⡀⣳⠀⠧⣬⠝⡃⣎⠀⠋⢦⡀⡉⣱⠀⣮⡉⣳⢝⠧⠀⢭⡉⠧⢦⡉⠀⡃⢚⣳⡀⡀⠀⣮⠬⢚⣬⡜⠀⡟⣬⡜⡉⡴⠀⢥⢪⢝⡉⡭⠀⡃⣳⢦⠷⡉⠀⢦⢚⠧⣎⡩⠀⡉⢚⠜⡆⡀⠀⢚⢧⡉⡣⣏⠀⣐⡉⢦⢚⠧⠀⣎⡩⡉⡓⡉⠀⣳⢝⡀⣮⢭⠀⣎⠜⡱⢚⠜⠀⠇⣍⣚⢻⣫⠀⢘⣱⢚⢜⡤⠀⡚⣎⠜⣳⡯⠀⢚⢭⢝⡉⣳⠀⡀⡀⣮⡞⠬⠀⣳⠜⣬⠧⢪⠀⣬⣎⣯⡯⣳⠀⢧⡉⠹⣳⠂⠀⡋⢚⣨⠃⠧⠀⢦⡀⣳⠧⡜⠀⣳⣬⣬⡜⡉⠀⣙⡿⠙⣬⡜⠀⢙⣮⡉⣳⢝⠀⡯⣳⢝⢧⡣⠀⣬⡜⡉⢝⡉⠀⢚⠧⠡⣳⡓⠀⡃⡜⣳⠜⡃⠀⡉⣣⣬⡜⣳⠀⣬⣬⡜⡉⣮⠀⠍⠻⠋⠧⣬⠀⣀⡩⢝⣎⢦⠀⢇⣬⡜⡉⠃⠀⣳⠼⡉⢍⣎⠀⠜⠌⣨⣳⡀⠀⡀⣎⢦⣿⢲⠀⡜⣮⡣⠧⢦⠀⡉⠜⡩⣬⡜⠀⡉⡏⡯⣎⠜⠀⡉⣮⡟⣎⠜⠀⢾⣳⠷⠧⣬⠀⠋⡩⢚⣎⡎⠀⣬⡜⣳⣬⣅⠀⡜⣳⠧⡊⡋⠀⡉⡉⠜⡓⡩⠀⡉⡀⢚⣤⡉⠀⢝⢚⠜⣨⣌⠀⡋⣳⡩⠏⠋⠀⣳⡀⢚⣬⣮⠀⣹⣳⠜⢚⡯⠀⣳⣬⢚⣎⠜⠀⢜⣎⢝⠌⣬⠀⡜⡉⡀⣳⠧⠀⣬⡓⡵⢳⣮⠀⡉⣳⢝⡭⢚⠀⠧⡜⢅⠬⡜⠀⡉⠜⡓⣮⣎⠀⠋⢋⡃⣳⠜⠀⠌⠧⢦⡉⠜⠀⡩⡓⣳⢝⣨⠀⠋⣳⡋⡀⣮⠀⣆⠧⢚⡯⢚⠀⡀⣳⢝⣳⡯⠀⣎⠋⠜⣬⡟⠀⣎⢜⠘⡯⣎⠀⠜⡉⣮⡓⣎⠀⠜⣯⣳⠹⢜⠀⢝⡉⠧⡜⢳⠀⠧⣬⠋⡩⢚⠀⣎⠒⢚⡩⡉⠀⣳⡀⡀⣮⢳⠀⣳⡱⡩⡉⡃⠀⡉⠜⣬⣭⣎⠀⠜⡉⢡⠰⡜⠀⣳⣬⡣⠬⣎⠀⠋⡀⡩⣙⣳⠀⡀⠧⣎⣙⠻⠀⠋⠧⣬⢚⢜⠀⣮⠷⡚⣎⠜⠀⣳⡯⢚⠧⡇⠀⡃⣎⡯⡯⡉⠀⠜⣬⣥⣳⡋⠀⣎⠋⣬⡓⡋⠀⢝⡉⣳⢧⢚⠀⠜⣨⠂⣬⢝⠀⣳⡩⢚⣬⢚⠀⣎⠜⣙⢚⠜⠀⣬⡜⡉⠑⡿⠀⠙⣬⡜⡓⣳⠀⠜⠜⢚⣤⡉⠀⢝⠧⣳⢝⣮⠀⠷⣳⠜⢚⡯⠀⡉⣌⢻⢜⡓⠀⣚⢝⡃⡭⠇⠀⡤⠬⢚⣬⡜⠀⣱⢚⣬⠧⡟⠀⠬⣎⢝⠧⣬⠀⡭⢝⣳⣬⢚⠀⠜⣨⣩⢚⠜⠀⢪⣳⠜⢚⡯⠀⡉⢔⡜⢚⠧⠀⣬⣎⢝⣮⡩⠀⢚⡩⠜⣬⠘⠀⡉⠜⡩⣬⡜⠀⡉⣳⠜⢚⡯⠀⡉⢙⡉⣳⢝⠀⡀⣮⠹⢻⣬⠀⠧⣺⢦⣎⠧⠀⠧⢚⡋⡀⡉⠀⢨⣬⡜⣳⣬⠀⣬⡜⡉⠘⢦⠀⢝⣎⡩⠋⡃⠀⣬⢚⣎⠜⡃⠀⣎⡯⡯⢚⣬⠀⣬⡉⡉⡶⣳⠀⡀⢝⡉⣳⡩⠀⣮⠌⡩⡉⡃⠀⢚⡩⡉⡩⣎⠀⠜⡓⣳⣱⢥⠀⡭⣮⡉⣳⢝⠀⡊⡀⣎⠜⣨⠀⠷⡃⣎⠜⣬⠀⢝⣳⡃⣬⠹⠀⢜⣎⢝⣜⣚⠀⢝⡃⡭⠇⠌⠀⣬⢚⡯⡉⠧⠀⡀⣎⣬⠑⣬⠀⡜⣳⣬⡉⣤⠀⡉⠜⡣⣬⡜⠀⣎⠋⣨⡜⢔⠀⣬⡜⡉⣮⡟⠀⢦⡉⢝⡃⡉⠀⢚⣤⡉⢵⣳⠀⠑⠧⢚⣨⠜⠀⢚⢜⢚⡃⣳⠀⠜⣬⡣⡩⢝⠀⣎⢦⣣⢚⠜⠀⠷⢝⣳⣬⢚⠀⠜⣨⠧⣱⣬⠀⡜⡉⣮⡃⣳⠀⠜⣬⣔⠻⠋⠀⠧⣬⠷⣳⡋⠀⢝⠋⢦⣬⡀⠀⣮⢱⡃⠋⣬⠀⣬⡜⡉⣳⠜⠀⢚⡯⡉⢻⣬⠀⠧⡣⢦⣎⠧⠀⠧⢚⡋⡀⡉⠀⣌⣬⡜⣳⣬⠀⠹⣬⡜⡉⡉⠀⣳⢝⡀⣮⡤⠀⢝⡉⣬⢚⢝⠀⡉⡯⡉⠜⣬⠀⡟⣎⢜⢭⠇⠀⣍⣚⢻⣫⢘⠀⡖⢚⠧⢨⣳⠀⡀⢝⡉⣳⡩⠀⣮⢨⢦⡀⣳⠀⠜⠜⡉⡩⣳⠀⣬⣬⡜⡉⠧⠀⣬⣳⢝⣬⢪⠀⣨⢚⣤⡉⠜⠀⣑⣬⡜⣳⣬⠀⠹⣬⡜⡉⠃⠀⠧⣬⣳⢜⢜⠀⠡⣳⢝⡉⣙⠀⣳⡀⢝⡉⣳⠀⡩⣮⣙⡉⠜⠀⡃⣎⠋⠜⣬⠀⡉⢝⢚⠜⣨⠀⢬⢦⢝⣎⡩⠀⠋⡃⣬⢚⣎⠀⠜⢭⢦⢝⣎⠀⡋⡀⡉⡯⠧⠀⣳⣬⣬⡜⡉⠀⠧⣬⣳⢝⣬⠀⡊⣎⢜⠷⣬⠀⡜⡉⠉⠧⡜⠀⣎⠬⡣⢲⡜⠀⣮⠧⢦⡉⠜⠀⡩⢾⣬⡜⡉⠀⣙⡯⣎⠜⡉⠀⣮⢱⣎⠜⣳⠀⣙⠧⣬⠋⡩⠀⢚⣎⣬⡜⣳⠀⣬⡱⡜⣳⠧⠀⠸⡋⡉⡉⠜⠀⡩⡉⡀⢚⣤⠀⡉⢝⢚⠜⣨⠀⢡⡋⣳⡩⡓⠀⠏⠋⣳⡀⢚⠀⣬⣮⣿⣳⠜⠀⢚⡯⣳⣬⢚⠀⣎⠜⢜⣎⢝⠀⣱⣬⡜⡉⣔⠀⡀⣳⠧⣬⡵⠀⣮⡉⣳⢝⡭⠀⢚⠧⡜⣙⠬⠀⡜⡉⠜⣮⣎⠀⠋⡃⣳⠜⠺⠀⠧⢦⡉⠜⡩⠀⣳⢝⣨⠋⣳⠀⡋⡀⣮⡓⠧⠀⢚⡯⢚⡀⣳⠀⢝⠠⣳⡯⣎⠀⠋⠜⣬⢳⣎⠀⢜⣽⡯⣎⠜⠀⡉⣮⡣⣎⠜⠀⣳⢇⢜⢝⡉⠀⠧⡜⡟⠧⣬⠀⠋⡩⢚⣎⡇⠀⢚⡩⡉⣳⡀⠀⡀⣮⠔⣳⠷⠀⡩⡉⡃⡉⠜⠀⣬⣎⠜⡉⢣⠀⠰⡜⡉⣅⡩⠀⡉⡃⡉⠜⣬⠀⡓⣳⠜⢚⡯⠀⡉⠂⠧⣬⠋⠀⡩⢚⣎⠧⡗⠀⣳⢝⡉⡯⣎⠀⠧⣬⡀⢚⢧⠀⡉⡀⣮⡖⢜⠀⠋⡀⡀⣮⡋⠀⣎⣎⢧⡉⡩⠀⠸⣨⢚⣤⡉⠀⠜⢪⣬⡜⣳⠀⣬⣑⡜⠋⣨⠀⡉⢳⡃⣎⢝⠀⢦⣎⢝⣳⣬⠀⢚⣎⠜⠧⠹⠀⡀⢚⢧⡉⣙⠀⣫⡉⣬⢜⡀⠀⢚⠼⣜⣪⢝⠀⠋⠜⡃⡜⣮⠀⢝⣎⡀⡀⣙⠀⡮⡬⣫⢚⡯⠀⣳⣬⢚⣎⠜⠀⢅⣳⠜⡩⠹⠀⡋⢚⡀⢚⡋⠀⢚⡀⢚⣳⢝⠀⡉⠧⣬⣳⢝⠀⣬⢚⠜⣨⢙⠀⣬⣎⣭⢚⠜⠀⣤⡉⠧⣬⡣⠀⡜⡉⣳⣤⢚⠀⡀⣮⣶⣎⠜⠀⡟⢦⢝⣎⡩⠀⠋⡃⣬⢚⣎⠀⠜⠧⡤⢻⠜⠀⢟⣳⡩⡩⢚⠀⣬⢚⣎⠜⠉⠀⣎⣬⡜⡉⢝⠀⠷⠧⣬⠋⡩⠀⢚⣎⠧⡯⢚⠀⣨⡜⣬⠜⣎⠀⣬⣅⡜⣳⣤⠀⡉⣬⡜⡉⣠⠀⡉⠼⢦⡉⢝⠀⢚⡉⠜⡃⡉⠀⡓⣬⣎⠝⡯⠀⣳⠜⣳⣨⡉⠀⢷⡀⣎⠜⣨⠀⢦⢝⣎⠻⡉⠀⡃⣬⠧⠔⡀⠀⢚⢧⡉⣈⣬⠀⡜⡉⠧⡉⢇⠀⠰⡜⡉⠌⡩⠀⡉⡃⡉⠜⣬⠀⣶⣳⠜⢚⡯⠀⡉⡓⠧⣬⠋⠀⡩⢚⣎⠧⢺⠀⣳⢝⡉⣱⡯⠀⣎⠧⣬⡀⢚⠀⢧⡉⡀⣮⠷⠀⢜⠋⡀⡀⣮⠀⡋⣎⣎⢧⡉⠀⡩⠹⣨⢚⣤⠀⡉⠜⠌⣬⡜⠀⣳⣬⡧⡜⠋⠀⣨⡉⠝⡃⣎⠀⢝⢦⣎⢝⣳⠀⣬⢚⣎⠜⠧⠀⡟⡀⢚⢧⡉⠀⢙⣫⡉⣬⢜⠀⡀⢚⠼⢵⣪⠀⢝⠋⠜⡃⡜⠀⣮⢝⣎⡀⡀⠀⡏⡮⡬⣫⢚⠀⡯⣳⣬⢚⣎⠀⠜⡣⣳⠜⡩⠀⢔⡋⢚⡀⢚⠀⡋⢚⡀⢚⣳⠀⢝⡉⠷⠧⣬⠀⣳⢝⣬⢚⠜⠀⣨⣱⣬⣎⢡⠀⢚⠜⣤⡉⠧⠀⣬⠷⡜⡉⣳⠀⣤⢚⡀⣮⢱⠀⣎⠜⡣⢦⢝⠀⣎⡩⠋⡃⣬⠀⢚⣎⠜⠧⢿⠀⢻⠜⣳⡩⡩⠀⢚⣬⢚⣎⠜⠀⠹⣎⣬⡜⡉⠀⢝⢿⠧⣬⠋⠀⡩⢚⣎⠧⡯⠀⢚⣨⡜⣬⡟⠀⠜⣎⣬⡜⣳⠀⣤⡉⢭⣬⡜⠀⡉⢷⡉⠼⢦⠀⡉⢝⢚⡉⠜⠀⡃⡉⢙⣬⣎⠀⣙⡯⣳⠜⣳⠀⣨⡉⡱⡀⣎⠀⠜⣨⢦⢝⣎⠀⠻⡉⡃⣬⠧⠀⡣⡀⢚⢧⡉⠀⡟⣬⡜⡉⠧⠀⡉⡖⢻⠹⣬⠀⡜⢚⠜⢧⡟⠀⣬⡜⢚⠧⢚⠀⠧⢍⢦⢝⡉⠀⣬⣬⣮⡯⠋⠀⡃⡜⢚⣬⠰⠀⡜⡉⢪⠧⣬⠀⠋⡩⢚⣎⠧⠀⢡⣬⡜⣳⣬⠀⠬⣎⠋⡀⡩⠀⡋⡉⠹⣳⡋⠀⡀⡉⠒⣬⣎⠀⠃⡯⣳⠜⣳⠀⣨⡉⢡⣳⠜⠀⢚⡯⡉⠌⣬⠀⡜⣳⣬⡊⣨⠀⣎⢑⣎⠜⢜⠀⣎⢝⢭⣳⣬⠀⣆⡀⡉⣳⠧⠀⣬⣅⣳⠸⡃⠀⣎⠋⢦⡀⡉⠀⣿⣎⢜⣮⡉⠀⣳⢝⠧⠹⣳⠀⢝⡉⣱⣳⡀⠀⢝⡉⣳⡩⣮⠀⣣⠬⣎⢝⢧⠀⢚⠜⣨⠌⣎⠀⠜⣅⣬⡜⣎⠀⠧⡉⡤⡋⠋⠀⣬⡓⣬⡜⡉⠀⣠⡯⣳⠻⣎⠀⢝⢚⣬⣮⠹⠀⣎⢜⠃⠧⣬⠀⠋⡩⢚⣎⠧⠀⣳⢝⣎⠋⠜⠀⡩⠂⡩⣎⠜⠀⣬⠷⢝⡉⣳⠀⡀⡀⣮⠂⠬⠀⣳⠜⣬⠃⣬⠀⣎⠌⣬⣳⢧⠀⡉⣎⠜⣳⣬⠀⡜⢝⡉⡉⡭⠀⣮⡉⣳⢝⡟⠀⠻⣎⡋⣽⡳⠀⣳⡀⡀⣎⢦⠀⠷⣳⢝⡉⣆⠀⡯⣎⢝⡉⣅⠀⣎⢝⡰⡀⡉⠀⠧⠧⡓⣬⡜⠀⡉⣎⠜⡀⣮⠀⠁⣎⠜⡉⠧⠀⣹⣳⢝⣎⠋⠀⠜⡩⢺⠬⡜⠀⣎⠌⣳⢝⡉⠀⠅⡉⣤⡉⠜⠀⡓⠬⢚⡀⡀⠀⢚⠜⣨⢳⣬⠀⣎⡯⣳⢧⡉⠀⣜⡪⠋⣨⢚⠀⣎⡜⠌⣳⠜⠀⢚⡯⡉⢍⠬⠀⡉⡀⡀⢻⡩⠀⣨⠋⡉⠧⠧⠀⡓⣬⡜⡉⢝⠀⡉⠧⡯⣳⣮⠀⡋⡉⡟⣎⠜⠀⡉⡊⣎⢝⠘⠀⣬⠬⣎⡓⣎⠀⣬⡜⡉⢝⠧⠀⡞⡋⠋⣬⠸⠀⣬⡜⡉⠘⢦⠀⢝⣎⡩⠋⡃⠀⣬⢚⣎⠜⢊⠀⡃⣎⡯⡯⢚⠀⣬⣬⡉⡉⢍⠀⠧⡉⡉⠧⠹⠀⠜⣎⢝⡉⣳⠀⠧⣎⠜⣬⣎⠀⢰⠧⠬⢚⣬⠀⡃⡜⡟⠊⢝⠀⣎⡋⡀⡉⡯⠀⡘⢚⠧⠍⣬⠀⡜⣳⣬⡳⣳⠀⡀⡀⣎⢦⡩⠀⣎⠜⣬⠧⡉⠀⡉⡯⠿⣬⣎⠀⡧⡜⣳⣤⡉⠀⠠⣬⡜⣳⣬⠀⡯⠋⡃⡜⢳⠀⢦⠋⡀⡀⡱⠀⢚⠜⣬⡜⡉⠀⢪⢚⠜⡩⠋⠀⠧⣬⢝⣮⢓⠀⣬⣎⠹⡋⡉⠀⡊⣳⡋⡀⡉⠀⡟⣬⣎⠧⠜⠀⣳⣨⠡⠧⣎⠀⡯⡉⣬⣳⡀⠀⡉⠜⣬⡓⠧⠀⣎⣬⡜⡉⣮⠀⠯⢦⢝⡉⣬⠀⣬⣮⡯⠋⡃⠀⡜⡓⡜⣳⣤⠀⡉⢛⣬⣎⡇⠀⢝⡉⡀⣮⠺⠀⣎⠜⣳⠷⠧⠀⡯⣳⡀⡀⠹⠀⠜⠋⡯⡋⡉⠀⢝⣥⣎⢜⡇⠀⢝⡉⣳⡀⡀⠀⣮⡴⣨⣎⣎⠀⡩⣳⠜⢚⡯⠀⣳⣬⣎⢝⠧⠀⡇⣬⡜⡉⣮⠀⣔⡜⣳⣤⡉⠀⣱⢚⠜⡭⡜⠀⣎⠋⠧⡉⣦⠀⣳⠜⡩⠘⠬⠀⡜⡉⠜⠯⣬⠀⡜⡉⣮⢝⡉⠀⠹⠜⣎⣬⣳⠀⣤⣳⢚⡀⣳⠀⡋⡀⡉⢨⠻⠀⠋⠧⣬⢺⢦⠀⠋⣬⠘⣬⣎⠀⣨⡉⣬⡜⡉⠀⢝⠌⡯⡉⡜⠀⡭⡀⣎⣎⢧⠀⢚⠜⣨⡉⢦⠀⢚⠧⣎⡩⡉⠀⠧⠰⡜⣳⣬⠀⡰⠧⣳⢚⡩⠀⡓⣬⡜⡉⣱⠀⡩⢚⢝⡉⡃⠀⣬⣎⢝⢙⡃⠀⡜⣳⠜⣨⡉⠀⠷⡩⢚⡩⣠⠀⡩⣎⠹⠇⣍⠀⣚⢻⣫⢘⠺⠀⣨⣎⣎⡩⠌⠀⢻⣬⠧⣭⠧⠀⣬⢚⡀⡀⣅⠀⠜⣎⣬⣌⣳⠀⣨⢝⡉⣳⣬⠀⡭⡀⣎⣎⢧⠀⢚⠜⣨⠹⠧⠀⡜⣎⠬⡦⡋⠀⠋⣬⡇⣬⡜⠀⡉⣣⠜⡉⠬⠀⡩⢚⢝⡉⡃⠀⣬⣎⢝⠹⣳⠀⣬⠿⡀⡉⣳⠀⠧⣬⡓⡋⢝⠀⣎⠋⣨⡜⣬⠀⢿⣬⡜⡉⢭⠀⢦⢝⣎⡩⠋⠀⡃⣬⢚⣎⠜⠀⣬⣎⣳⡎⡀⠀⡉⣤⡉⡀⡟⠀⠬⡜⡉⢝⡉⠀⠹⢚⣬⠧⠷⠀⠜⣎⣬⡋⣳⠀⠧⢚⡃⣳⡀⠀⡀⣮⢜⣳⡀⠀⡀⢚⠜⣨⣅⠀⣳⢦⣳⢝⣬⠀⢵⣳⣬⡊⣬⠀⡜⡉⠧⡉⣳⠀⡯⠧⡓⢲⡜⠀⣳⣬⠷⠬⣎⠀⠋⡀⡩⠺⢚⠀⣬⡯⡉⣳⠜⠀⣅⢚⢜⢿⣬⠀⡜⡉⣮⡓⡩⠀⣎⣹⡃⡜⣳⠀⠜⣨⡉⠌⠱⠀⣳⠧⠂⣬⡜⠀⣳⣬⡓⡉⣤⠀⡉⢝⢳⡜⣳⠀⢦⢦⡉⠜⡉⠀⡩⣌⡋⡉⢜⠀⣎⢝⡉⢜⣎⠀⢝⡓⡪⠋⡭⠀⡳⢚⡭⢕⡜⠀⠌⢻⣬⡘⡜⠀⣳⡩⣳⡓⡃⠀⣎⠜⠧⢚⠧⠀⣬⡉⠜⣬⡎⠀⠧⣬⣮⡀⡉⠀⣎⢜⡟⣳⠜⠀⢚⡯⣳⣬⢚⠀⣎⠜⠘⠧⣎⠀⡓⢜⣳⢝⢙⠀⠬⣎⠋⡀⡩⠀⡓⣬⡜⣳⣬⠀⢬⡩⢝⣳⠧⠀⣬⢚⡃⣳⡀⠀⡀⣮⡟⡃⡜⠀⣳⠜⣨⡉⣿⠀⢜⣎⢝⣱⣳⠀⠸⠜⡉⠬⡖⠀⠧⡉⢝⢚⡉⠀⠧⣙⢲⣎⠋⠀⡀⡩⡓⠬⡉⠀⡇⡀⣎⠧⡉⠀⠠⣫⣎⣱⡳⠀⢚⡀⣆⢮⣎⠀⡟⣫⣎⡱⢚⠀⡩⡉⣳⣅⠬⠀⡜⣳⣬⣳⢓⠀⡃⡜⣳⠜⣨⠀⡉⠹⠬⣎⠋⠀⡀⡩⢱⡋⢝⠀⢚⠜⣨⢪⣳⠀⡋⣎⠋⣬⢍⠀⠧⢚⠜⡃⡉⠀⠹⢚⣬⢙⡩⠀⡉⢦⡉⠜⡩⠀⠧⣱⣎⠜⠬⠀⡜⢚⡃⡜⡞⠀⠧⣬⠋⡩⢚⠀⣎⢚⣬⠌⠬⠀⣎⠋⡀⡩⣨⠀⣎⣬⣎⠃⢻⠀⣬⠧⣣⣬⡉⠀⡃⡜⠜⢚⡃⠀⣳⡀⡀⣮⡟⠀⡜⣳⢦⢦⡉⠀⠜⡉⡩⡋⡉⠀⢜⣎⢝⡉⡦⠀⡋⡉⡃⣳⠋⠀⠧⡉⣱⠧⡉⠀⣳⠧⣎⠜⡴⠀⠙⠸⠬⣳⠧⠀⢛⡩⣎⠜⡉⠀⣙⡋⣮⠰⣎⠀⡉⢚⣔⣚⡀⠀⡀⡓⣬⡜⡉⠀⢙⡃⣳⢝⡩⠀⣨⣳⡯⡉⡉⠀⢝⣳⠷⡪⠋⠀⣨⢚⣎⡜⢙⠀⣳⠜⢚⡯⡉⠀⠹⠬⡉⢝⡉⠀⣥⡩⣎⠜⡉⠀⠘⡋⣮⣺⡳⠀⣳⡀⡀⣎⢦⠀⠹⣬⡜⣎⠋⠀⣨⡜⡱⣚⠜⠀⡩⡟⣮⡉⠧⠀⢇⣮⣎⠋⠷⠀⠬⣎⠋⡀⡩⠀⠜⣬⡴⠧⡉⠀⡉⣱⣫⣎⡜⠀⡳⢚⡀⡭⡋⠀⣎⠠⣎⢝⠘⠀⡑⠋⠜⢦⡉⠀⢚⡎⢕⣨⣳⠀⠬⣳⠷⠬⡜⠀⣎⠧⣠⠏⠋⠀⢚⣬⡉⡢⣳⠀⡤⣨⣎⣎⡩⠀⣳⠜⢚⡯⣳⠀⣬⣎⢝⢪⣳⠀⠧⠹⠬⡉⡀⠀⡀⣶⡋⡉⡃⠀⣳⠋⠧⡉⠃⠀⣳⠧⢜⣳⢝⠀⢾⣳⠧⢻⠘⠀⢧⠜⣎⠬⣬⠀⡜⡉⣮⢝⡉⠀⠂⡳⣳⡀⡀⠀⣎⢦⠧⣱⢚⠀⠜⡭⡜⣎⠋⠀⠧⡉⡟⣳⠜⠀⢚⡯⣳⣬⣎⠀⢝⠧⠂⢻⢜⠀⠃⣬⡜⣳⣬⠀⠧⢭⣬⡜⡉⠀⡓⡩⢝⣳⠧⠀⣬⢚⡃⡴⡃⠀⡜⣳⠜⣨⡉⠀⠷⠬⡉⢯⡃⠀⣳⠜⣅⡉⠼⠀⢦⡉⡃⣬⡴⠀⢚⣬⠧⡓⠜⠀⣎⣬⣬⡜⣳⠀⣬⡋⣳⡩⠬⠀⢚⣬⡜⢛⢧⠀⡉⡉⢦⢚⠜⠀⣨⡲⢚⠜⢺⠀⡯⢚⠜⡩⠹⠀⣬⡜⣳⣬⠧⠀⣤⡉⢝⣮⢱⠀⡉⣳⢝⡀⣮⠀⠷⣳⠜⢚⡯⠀⣳⣬⢚⣎⠜⠀⡓⢻⢜⣚⢝⠀⡃⡭⠇⡊⠬⠀⢚⣬⡜⢭⢚⠀⣬⠧⢳⠬⣎⠀⢝⠧⣬⡭⢝⠀⣳⣬⢚⠜⣨⠀⢚⠜⡞⣳⠜⠀⢚⡯⡉⡜⢚⠀⠧⣬⣎⢝⣮⠀⡩⢚⡩⠜⣬⠀⡣⡉⠜⡩⡓⠀⣬⡜⡉⣙⣳⠀⠜⢚⡯⡉⡎⠀⡉⣳⢝⡀⣮⠀⡇⠰⡜⣎⠧⠀⡉⢝⣳⣬⢚⠀⠜⣨⠧⡜⣳⠀⣤⡉⠜⣎⣬⠀⡜⢚⠜⣨⢡⠀⣬⣎⠷⡩⣎⠀⠬⢚⣬⡜⣺⠀⢚⣬⠹⣬⡜⠀⣎⠋⣨⡜⣬⠀⣚⢝⡃⣹⠇⠀⡜⣳⡩⢬⣳⠀⣤⡉⢝⣳⣨⠀⡉⠹⠰⠇⢝⠀⣳⣬⢚⠜⣨⠀⠧⢇⣳⠜⡩⠀⢵⡋⣳⡩⡱⠀⣫⢚⡃⣎⣫⠀⢚⡃⣎⢝⣳⠀⣬⢚⠜⣨⠧⠀⠬⡜⢚⡃⡜⠀⡣⢚⠧⠻⣳⠀⢦⣳⠜⡉⠧⠀⡉⢣⡪⣎⠋⠀⣬⠋⡋⡉⡓⠀⢦⢝⡉⣬⣬⠀⣮⣔⡯⠋⡃⠀⡜⣹⣚⡀⠧⠀⣎⠌⡃⣳⠜⠀⠅⢦⡉⣎⢦⠀⡀⡉⠹⠧⣬⠀⣎⢦⠬⢚⣬⠀⡜⢺⣬⡜⢝⠀⣎⠬⢚⠜⣨⠀⣳⡚⣎⠜⣳⠀⡯⢚⣹⠬⣎⠀⠜⣬⢔⡩⣎⠀⡓⣬⡜⢚⠧⠀⡏⠬⡜⡉⠜⠀⠌⣬⡜⡉⢙⠀⡃⣎⡯⢦⣳⠀⠜⣮⡜⣳⠧⠀⠘⠜⣎⣬⡜⠀⢚⠜⣨⣶⣬⠀⣎⠌⡩⣎⠬⠀⢚⣬⡜⣬⡜⠀⡉⠁⣳⠜⢚⠀⡯⡉⢦⢝⣎⠀⡩⠋⡃⣬⢚⠀⣎⠜⡚⣎⠜⠀⣳⡯⢚⡓⢚⠀⠧⢺⠻⠋⠧⠀⣬⡣⣬⡜⣎⠀⠧⡉⢱⠬⡜⠀⣎⠷⡀⢚⡃⠀⡉⠜⡃⡉⠔⠀⣬⡜⡉⠍⡃⠀⣳⢝⡩⡤⣨⠀⣳⡯⡉⣬⡜⠀⡉⣮⡓⣳⢝⠀⡉⢰⠜⣎⣬⠀⣳⠪⢜⢝⡉⠀⣳⢧⢚⠜⣨⠀⣳⠜⢚⡯⣳⠀⣬⢚⣎⠜⠌⠀⡃⣎⡯⢦⣳⠀⠜⣮⡓⣍⡉⠀⣳⡀⡀⣮⡖⠀⢚⣬⠹⠧⡉⠀⡉⡯⠧⡀⢚⠀⢧⡉⣮⣎⠋⠀⠌⠬⡉⢝⡉⠀⢱⠬⢝⣎⠜⠀⣨⠌⣫⣎⢪⠀⢚⣬⢬⢚⠧⠀⠜⣬⣭⡉⠜⠀⡩⢚⠜⣨⡓⠀⢚⠜⢘⡉⢦⠀⣬⡉⡯⡋⡉⠀⢝⠜⣎⣬⣿⠀⠬⡜⡉⠜⣭⠀⣬⡜⡉⠜⡉⠀⠼⣬⡓⠧⡉⠀⢝⢚⡉⠧⠧⠀⣬⣳⢝⣬⠧⠀⢚⠜⡿⠙⡿⠀⠙⠰⡜⣳⣬⠀⠬⣎⠋⡀⡩⠀⢾⡯⡉⣳⠜⠀⠌⣳⣬⡀⡉⠀⣳⠧⣬⡓⢥⠀⡯⣎⠜⣬⡜⠀⠧⡟⣎⢜⠜⠀⣎⢙⣳⠜⢚⠀⡯⡉⠪⠬⡜⠀⢚⡃⡜⡏⢚⠀⠧⣬⡜⡉⠷⠀⡯⣳⢚⠜⠬⠀⣳⣮⣣⡚⣎⠀⠜⣳⡯⢚⣱⠀⣳⡩⣤⡉⢝⠀⣬⢚⠧⡉⢢⠀⣬⡜⡉⢚⢝⠀⢦⢝⣎⡩⠋⠀⡃⣬⠧⣚⡀⠀⠧⣎⣮⣎⠋⠀⢝⣙⡋⣳⡃⠀⢧⡀⣎⣨⡓⠀⢦⣎⢚⠜⣬⠀⡴⢚⠧⠷⢦⠀⢝⡉⣬⣬⣮⠀⠹⠋⠜⢜⣎⠀⠋⠜⡩⡉⡩⠀⡊⠧⢚⠜⡃⠀⡉⣱⣳⢦⣳⠀⢝⣬⢜⢝⣎⠀⡯⣔⡳⣎⠋⠀⢧⢚⠧⡟⣬⠀⡜⡉⠿⢝⡉⠀⠧⣬⠹⠧⡜⠀⣎⠬⡉⡩⠠⠀⣎⢜⢜⠃⡀⠀⢚⢧⡉⠡⣎⠀⠜⡉⡟⣎⢝⠀⡱⣬⠬⣎⠘⠀⠜⡉⠬⡯⣎⠀⠜⠧⣬⡉⢝⠀⠧⡤⣎⠜⡉⠀⡓⣎⢜⢜⠉⠀⠧⢦⡉⡀⡀⠀⠷⣳⠜⡩⣬⠀⢝⣳⢦⠧⡖⠀⡩⣎⠜⣬⣅⠀⡃⣎⠋⠜⣬⠀⡊⠧⣎⡣⢚⠀⣬⠬⣎⠋⡀⠀⡩⠜⣎⣬⢬⠀⡋⡉⢭⣬⡜⠀⣳⣬⡩⢚⢜⠀⢜⢚⡃⠋⡀⠀⣬⡤⣬⣎⠘⠀⢦⢝⢚⠜⣬⠀⣅⣬⡜⡉⠧⠀⡉⡀⣳⣬⡉⠀⢝⡏⣎⠜⣱⠀⡀⢚⢧⡉⠺⠀⣚⢝⡃⡟⣤⠀⢟⡩⢚⡩⢚⠀⠜⣱⣬⡜⡉⠀⣆⣪⣎⡀⡀⠀⡉⡃⣬⣎⢝⠀⠧⣅⢦⣳⡃⠀⢧⡓⢲⡉⠎⠀⣳⡀⠧⣎⣱⠀⡜⣳⣤⡉⢯⠀⢘⠋⠜⣳⣤⠀⣳⡀⣎⠜⡇⠀⢘⣬⣎⢝⡯⠀⢝⢚⡩⡉⢝⠀⡳⠯⡳⣎⡀⠀⡉⡯⣚⡯⣳⠀⣬⣳⠋⠧⠞⠀⡉⣨⣳⣬⣎⠀⠹⢀⢝⣎⠜⠀⡉⠧⡤⠱⣮⠀⡩⢝⣳⡩⢝⠀⢚⣤⡉⠧⢳⠀⣳⠜⡩⣚⡀⠀⡀⠋⢝⡉⠷⠀⠭⠋⡉⡉⠜⠀⣠⠞⡉⣨⣳⠀⡃⣮⡗⠧⠋⠀⢦⢦⣎⢝⣬⠀⡓⠰⡜⣎⠋⠀⣨⡜⡘⡃⡜⠀⣳⠜⡃⡉⠧⠀⣙⣳⢝⡉⠠⠀⣬⡜⣳⣬⡣⠀⡯⣎⠧⣬⢊⠀⣎⢜⣬⡜⡉⠀⡯⠝⣳⢝⡉⠀⡓⣳⡀⢝⡉⠀⣳⡩⣮⣭⣳⠀⣬⣳⠃⢦⣎⠀⢚⠜⣬⠬⡜⠀⡉⢝⡉⡏⣬⠀⡜⡉⣮⢭⡜⠀⣳⣤⡉⢡⣬⠀⣎⡋⡉⣱⢚⠀⠜⣑⣬⡜⡉⠀⡢⡃⣎⡀⡀⠀⡉⡃⣬⣎⢝⠀⠧⢦⣳⡃⢧⠀⠧⠸⣳⠜⣮⠀⠬⣳⣮⣆⡪⠀⡉⣳⡜⠃⢻⠀⡯⢌⣳⠬⣳⠀⢝⡉⠷⣎⢜⠀⣬⡜⣳⣬⣱⠀⡚⣎⠜⣳⡯⠀⢚⣽⡜⣳⡩⠀⢦⡀⡉⠜⣬⠀⣮⡇⣎⢜⡃⠀⡜⣳⠜⡃⡉⠀⠧⡖⣬⣎⡇⠀⢦⢝⢚⠜⣬⠀⣬⡜⡉⠧⡉⠀⡰⣳⢝⡃⡜⠀⡉⣬⣮⢦⡉⠀⠧⡣⢚⠜⢙⠀⢦⢝⡉⣤⢚⠀⣎⠋⠧⢟⠧⠀⡉⣬⠧⠎⣬⠀⡜⣎⠋⣨⡜⠀⠘⡀⢚⢧⡉⠀⠹⣮⣎⠋⣜⠀⠧⣳⢚⡩⣎⠀⠜⡉⣎⢝⢨⠀⣬⠬⣎⠘⣎⠀⢜⠌⣬⡜⣎⠀⠧⡉⡓⡀⢚⠀⠧⣬⡉⡩⣳⠀⢝⡃⡜⡉⣬⠀⣮⢦⡉⠧⣱⠀⣳⢝⡉⡞⢦⠀⢝⣎⡋⣳⡋⠀⡀⣮⠷⡃⣎⠀⡀⡀⡉⡃⣬⠀⣎⢝⠧⡤⢦⠀⣳⡃⢧⠹⢦⠀⢝⢚⠜⣬⠧⠀⣳⡯⡩⠌⣬⠀⡜⡉⠯⢝⡉⠀⠧⣬⠬⢚⡀⠀⡀⢦⢝⣎⡋⠀⣳⡋⡀⣮⢭⠀⠜⡉⣤⡉⢝⠀⣦⣨⡉⣬⣅⠀⢦⢝⢚⠜⣬⠀⡉⡩⠹⢀⢝⠀⣎⠜⡉⠧⠬⠀⢚⡀⡀⡇⢦⠀⢝⣎⡋⣳⡋⠀⡀⣮⢿⣨⡉⠀⣬⡣⣳⣌⢦⠀⢝⢚⠜⣬⡇⠀⣳⠧⠑⣬⡜⠀⣎⠧⡉⡟⣳⠀⢝⡉⢗⣬⡜⠀⡉⠹⡉⣳⠧⠀⢚⡉⠧⣬⠶⠀⣬⣎⠷⣬⢝⠀⣳⠜⠧⡀⣳⠀⣬⡉⢚⠜⣬⠀⣎⢝⡉⣳⡀⠀⡀⢚⢜⡉⠂⠀⠇⢝⣳⢚⠜⠀⠧⠬⢚⡀⡀⠀⣭⡯⣎⠧⣬⠀⡀⢚⢧⡉⡀⠀⣮⢭⡉⠜⡩⠀⠁⢚⠜⣅⡯⠀⣳⢝⡃⡜⣔⠀⢲⡉⠷⠧⣬⠀⢚⡀⡀⠹⡩⠀⣎⠜⣬⢝⡉⠀⣳⡀⡀⣮⡊⠀⢧⠜⣎⠬⣚⠀⢚⠧⠸⡯⣎⠀⣬⢚⣤⣳⣬⠀⢚⣎⠜⠰⡜⠀⡉⢝⡉⢬⢚⠀⠧⡓⣳⣱⠧⠀⠋⡋⢦⡀⣎⠀⣬⡊⠬⢚⣬⠀⡜⢭⢦⣳⠜⠀⡩⣎⢝⣬⡜⠀⣳⣬⢰⢚⠧⠀⠜⣬⠹⢝⡉⠀⣳⡀⡀⣮⢝⠀⡉⠧⣎⡀⣤⠀⡉⡩⣆⣮⡉⠀⣬⠘⠊⡀⠋⠀⠧⣿⣬⡜⡉⠀⡣⠬⡜⣎⡀⠀⡉⢝⡉⣤⣎⠀⡀⣤⡉⢝⣱⠀⢦⡀⣎⣬⡪⠀⣎⠋⣬⣳⡀⠀⢧⢚⠜⣨⣺⠀⣳⡋⣎⠋⣬⠀⠷⠧⣬⢝⠋⠀⡃⣬⠋⢝⡉⠀⡴⡩⡉⡃⢧⠀⠧⡓⡩⣎⡉⠀⠧⠜⣬⡆⢝⠀⡉⣳⡀⡀⣮⠀⡇⠧⠋⢦⢦⠀⣎⢝⣬⣳⠜⠀⣮⣬⡜⢚⠜⠀⣨⠬⡉⣨⡉⠀⣬⣽⠜⣎⠜⠀⣭⣳⠜⢚⡯⠀⡉⡣⡩⡉⡃⠀⢧⠧⣳⡀⡀⠀⠷⣬⡜⡉⠉⠀⣬⢚⡯⡉⣅⠀⣚⡀⡀⡘⠬⠀⡉⢧⠜⣎⠬⠀⣱⠧⣎⣭⢜⠀⣳⢝⢚⠧⠿⠀⣬⡜⣳⣬⠹⠀⣬⡜⡉⢝⡉⠀⠠⢚⠧⠌⣳⠀⣆⠜⡉⠬⠧⠀⡉⢝⢚⡉⠧⠀⢊⡃⣎⡯⢚⠀⠜⣨⣭⠜⡉⠀⠼⣬⠺⣮⡉⠀⣳⢝⣱⣏⠯⠀⡯⣎⢝⡉⢭⠀⢦⣳⡃⢧⢅⠀⣎⢜⠸⣤⣳⠀⢚⠜⠧⢋⢜⠀⣎⢝⠧⠋⢝⠀⡉⡓⢚⠜⠘⠀⡑⣳⠜⠋⣳⠀⢝⣮⢅⡪⣎⠀⠋⢝⡉⠹⣬⠀⣳⡀⢧⢚⠜⠀⣨⣳⡋⣎⠋⠀⣬⠝⢘⣬⢝⠀⠋⡃⣬⠋⢝⠀⡉⢀⡉⡃⢧⠀⡗⣍⠬⡜⢚⠀⡃⡜⡣⣳⢝⠀⡉⠎⣬⣮⢦⠀⢚⡃⣳⡀⡀⠀⣮⡟⢝⡉⡀⠀⡉⣳⠧⡉⡩⠀⣜⡉⣤⡉⢝⠀⣮⢟⠵⣳⢝⠀⡃⡜⣱⣳⠜⠀⡩⢾⢘⡉⢦⠀⣬⡉⡯⡋⡉⠀⢝⡟⠰⡜⡉⠀⢙⡑⠋⠜⡉⠀⡣⣳⠜⡩⣶⠀⢀⡉⡃⡉⡯⠀⡋⡉⢝⡟⢘⠀⣬⢝⠋⡃⣬⠀⠋⢝⡉⢾⢀⠀⡉⡃⢧⠧⣳⠀⢝⡉⣳⡀⡀⠀⣬⢚⡉⡩⠘⠀⢚⠜⣬⣎⡴⠀⣬⡜⡉⠌⣳⠀⠜⢚⡯⡉⡓⠀⢚⡉⡨⣍⣎⠀⢧⢧⡉⣬⠶⠀⣍⡉⣤⣎⡀⠀⣬⣱⡀⣳⠧⠀⣬⢭⡑⠋⠜⠀⡉⣯⢘⣎⠋⠀⡀⡋⠋⢝⠜⠀⡉⢝⢘⢀⡀⠀⣳⠧⣬⢀⡉⠀⡃⡉⡯⡋⡉⠀⢝⡟⡉⣬⡃⠀⣚⢚⠧⣩⡯⠀⣎⣬⢚⣤⡉⠀⢟⡃⣳⠜⣙⠀⡉⣳⠧⢚⡀⠀⣮⢪⡋⡉⣦⠀⡉⠼⢦⡀⣳⠀⢚⠜⡉⡩⠘⠀⢚⠜⡜⢚⠧⠀⠁⡩⠋⡉⡀⠀⠬⢚⣬⡜⠹⠀⡪⠋⠧⣳⢧⠀⠋⠿⣚⠜⡩⠀⡗⣬⡜⡉⡞⠀⠜⣎⠜⡭⣳⠀⠜⢚⡯⡉⡗⠀⡩⡉⡃⢧⠧⠀⠂⣮⣎⠋⢝⠀⡉⠹⢝⡉⢜⠀⡉⢝⢝⢚⠜⠀⣨⣬⣎⡟⣳⠀⢝⡉⡱⢘⣬⠀⢝⠋⡃⣬⠋⠀⢝⡉⣱⢀⡉⠀⡃⢧⢓⣍⠧⠀⠬⡜⢚⡃⡜⠀⠸⣳⢝⡉⠧⠀⣬⢝⢚⡃⣬⠀⡀⣮⠃⢝⡉⠀⣬⢝⡉⣳⡩⠀⠧⠝⣎⢜⢭⠀⣎⡀⡩⡉⢝⠀⣶⡩⡉⡃⢧⠀⠧⡓⣫⡉⠬⠀⠶⠜⣎⠜⡭⠀⣍⡇⡩⡉⡃⠀⢧⠧⠂⡜⣳⠀⣤⡉⢭⡋⡉⠀⡉⠜⣹⣬⢚⠀⡉⡩⣱⣬⣎⠀⢾⢝⡉⡀⡉⠀⣤⣳⠜⣬⡗⠀⣳⠜⢚⡯⡉⠀⠿⡃⡜⣳⢝⠀⣳⡃⣬⡉⢝⠀⠧⠷⢜⣎⢝⠀⠑⣬⡜⡉⣱⠀⡀⣳⠧⣬⣐⠀⢬⣮⡉⣳⢝⠀⠧⠘⣪⣳⠜⠀⣬⡣⡋⡉⡀⠀⢚⡉⣤⡉⢣⠀⢚⣬⠧⠘⡋⠀⡉⡉⠜⡢⢥⠀⣮⢝⠧⢿⣚⠀⢚⣱⢦⢝⣎⠀⡋⣳⡋⡀⣮⠀⡟⢚⠧⠜⣬⠀⣬⡜⡉⡇⢜⠀⢚⠜⣳⡀⣯⠀⡋⣎⠧⠧⣭⠀⠵⣮⣨⠋⡉⠀⠧⠧⡓⢚⠧⠀⡱⢚⣬⠧⡇⠀⣨⣎⠜⠜⣳⠀⣦⡋⡉⡣⢦⠀⣳⠜⡩⣎⢝⠀⠉⠰⡜⡉⣮⠀⡇⡯⣎⠧⣬⠀⠑⡩⡉⢜⢚⠀⠜⢚⣬⡉⡀⠀⣮⡟⡜⣳⣤⠀⡉⠪⣳⣔⣬⠀⡜⢝⡉⡉⡭⠀⣮⡉⣳⢝⠷⠀⡃⣎⠜⣬⢝⠀⣳⡃⣬⣯⠬⠀⢚⣬⡜⣳⠜⠀⣭⡉⠼⣳⡃⠀⣬⠜⠋⡯⡋⠀⡉⢝⠎⣎⢜⠀⣱⡉⢦⢚⠧⠀⣎⡩⡉⠧⡟⠀⠧⣎⠂⢚⣬⠀⠧⠋⠜⡀⢚⠀⢧⡉⡀⣮⠷⠀⢚⣬⡀⡀⡉⠀⠜⡩⢿⣬⡜⠀⢚⠧⠷⠧⣎⠀⣎⠜⢋⠰⡜⠀⢚⠧⢚⠧⠹⠀⣬⡜⡉⢝⡉⠀⣳⠧⣎⠜⡏⠀⠬⡜⣮⠘⣬⠀⡜⡉⣮⡜⣳⠀⡩⣿⣬⣎⡃⠀⡜⠋⢝⠜⣱⠀⣎⠋⣬⠃⠧⠀⣎⡖⡯⣳⠜⠀⣮⢜⢚⡀⡀⠀⡉⢝⢭⢝⡉⠀⡃⣳⢦⡓⡉⠀⢦⢚⠧⣎⡩⠀⡉⠧⣱⢚⠜⠀⠧⣬⡉⣳⡩⠀⠠⣎⢜⢭⠻⠀⠋⠧⣬⣹⣬⠀⣳⢧⢚⠜⣨⠀⡣⣳⡓⡋⢝⠀⡉⣳⢧⡣⣬⠀⣎⣥⡃⣳⣬⠀⡃⡜⠋⢦⡟⠀⣎⠜⣶⠬⣎⠀⢝⢧⡭⣬⡜⠀⡉⣮⠷⡃⣳⠀⠜⣬⣤⢚⣎⠀⡀⣳⣬⡉⢡⠀⣬⡜⣳⣬⡃⠀⣎⠜⣬⢝⣳⠀⡃⣬⡓⠰⡜⠀⡉⢭⠜⡉⠬⠀⣆⡉⢦⢚⠧⠀⣎⡩⡉⡓⠧⠀⠋⡯⡯⣳⢝⠀⢚⡉⠧⡣⠧⠀⣳⣮⡟⣬⡜⠀⣳⣬⠘⣚⢚⠀⢡⡃⢝⡉⣳⠀⣬⡉⡩⡣⣳⠀⠜⡉⠜⣬⢚⠀⢝⡉⡇⣚⢝⠀⡯⣮⣑⣎⢜⠀⡓⢘⢕⠞⠰⠀⢚⢘⢻⣔⡩⠀⣎⠜⣬⡟⣬⠀⡜⢚⠜⢧⠁⠀⡜⡉⠧⠷⣨⠀⣎⢚⠜⣨⠝⠀⣬⣎⢭⣨⣎⠀⡩⣎⠬⠜⢡⠀⢦⢝⣎⢦⡉⠀⢝⠸⠋⠜⣬⠀⢚⡀⣸⠬⡜⠀⣳⣬⡉⣤⡉⠀⢝⢪⣬⡜⢝⠀⡉⣳⣬⣳⣨⠀⣳⢚⠜⠧⣬⠀⣣⡜⠋⡯⣳⠀⠜⢚⣬⣮⣹⠀⡜⡉⡊⡃⣎⠀⣎⢧⠧⠃⠋⠀⢦⢺⢚⠧⠸⠀⢦⢝⣎⢦⡉⠀⢝⡀⣮⣙⢝⠀⡉⣳⡀⢚⡉⠀⡩⢔⡮⠋⢝⠀⣬⡜⡉⢝⡯⠀⣎⢝⡉⡣⠊⠀⡀⣳⣮⡯⣳⠀⢧⡉⢝⠝⠬⠀⣎⠜⣬⠘⢧⠀⢚⡀⡀⡣⣚⠀⢚⣌⡉⣤⡉⠀⠜⡣⢚⢜⢢⠀⡜⡉⡟⠬⢚⠀⠜⠧⡱⣬⡜⠀⢚⠧⡩⠋⡉⠀⡀⢟⣳⠜⡩⠀⣍⡉⣤⣎⡀⠀⣤⡉⢝⠧⣬⠀⢚⡀⡀⠁⠬⠀⣳⠜⣬⠧⡣⠀⡜⢚⡯⠝⡩⠀⡉⣳⡩⠬⡜⠀⢚⡃⡜⠷⡯⠀⡉⣳⠜⠧⠡⠀⣬⡜⡉⢝⡉⠀⠧⣳⠸⡃⡉⠀⢝⡉⡯⣎⠜⠀⢚⣳⡀⣽⡩⠀⠋⡉⡀⡃⣎⠀⡯⢚⠜⣨⠰⠀⡜⣎⠧⡉⡓⠀⡃⣳⠜⢳⣨⠀⣎⠠⢜⣎⢝⠀⣳⡃⣎⠋⢦⠀⡀⡉⠹⡉⢦⠀⢚⠧⣎⡩⡉⠀⠧⠌⣳⣬⣆⠀⡯⣎⠧⣬⠷⠀⠰⡜⡉⢝⡉⠀⠧⣅⣳⡀⠧⠀⣎⡣⣬⡜⡉⠀⠊⣳⠜⡩⣎⠀⢝⢦⡀⣎⣬⠀⣬⡜⢝⡉⣳⠀⡩⠑⢻⠬⣎⠀⠋⡀⡩⠜⣬⠀⢭⡋⡉⢳⠧⠀⠋⢝⢦⢝⢚⠀⠧⡉⡩⠶⢚⠀⢜⡣⠇⣍⣚⠀⢻⣫⢘⣶⡉⠀⠜⡩⡉⡩⡉⠀⣳⢝⡀⢚⡉⠀⢝⣂⣬⡜⣳⠀⠜⢢⠬⡉⣱⠀⡉⠼⢦⡉⡃⠀⣬⣶⢜⣎⢝⠀⣳⣙⡀⣎⣬⠀⡘⣎⢜⣬⡜⠀⡉⡣⢝⡉⣳⠀⠧⣎⠜⠧⣯⠀⣮⣎⠋⣤⡉⠀⢵⡃⢚⣬⡉⠀⡩⣩⡋⠋⣬⠀⡓⡩⡉⢜⢚⠀⠜⢚⣬⡉⡀⠀⣮⢺⠜⣎⣬⠀⠍⠧⡉⢦⣬⠀⡉⡯⡋⡉⢝⠀⢌⡉⣳⢝⡀⠀⣮⣫⣎⣬⡡⠀⣨⣎⠜⠜⣳⠀⢅⡀⢚⡉⢘⠀⣬⣳⢝⣬⡉⠀⡩⡓⣬⡜⢚⠀⠧⢙⢝⡉⣳⠀⡩⢚⠜⣨⣅⠀⣬⡜⢚⠜⢧⠀⢚⠜⣨⠹⣎⠀⡜⠡⣨⢝⡉⠀⣳⣬⣹⣳⠜⠀⣎⣬⡜⡉⢝⠀⡓⠜⣎⠜⠧⠀⡉⠜⠧⢚⡃⠀⣳⡀⠷⢜⣳⠀⠜⣬⡜⡉⣎⠀⢝⣮⢍⣬⡜⠀⣳⣬⣅⣨⣎⠀⡉⠧⢛⠜⣎⠀⠬⡜⡉⢝⡉⠀⠘⠩⠜⡩⡉⠀⡩⣬⡜⢚⠜⠀⢧⢚⠜⣨⣯⠀⠬⡉⡀⡀⢻⠀⣅⠬⣳⠧⣱⠀⠬⢝⣎⠜⣨⠀⡟⡪⣎⠋⢟⠀⠬⡉⢝⡉⣥⠀⣳⡃⣬⠋⣳⠀⡀⡀⣮⡓⢝⠀⢚⣨⡜⣬⢕⠀⢧⠯⣮⡉⣳⠀⡜⣬⡜⡉⢦⠀⢝⣎⡩⠋⡃⠀⣬⢚⣎⠜⢭⠀⣬⢝⣎⠋⡋⠀⡀⡉⣹⡜⣳⠀⠧⠌⡋⡉⡉⠀⠜⢢⢦⢝⡉⠀⣬⣬⣮⠹⣳⠀⢦⢦⣳⢝⡉⠀⠜⣬⣌⡀⢚⠀⢧⡉⢵⠬⡉⠀⡊⠧⣬⢚⡀⠀⡀⡣⡜⣳⣤⠀⡉⠜⣎⣩⢚⠀⡩⡉⣳⠬⡜⠀⣳⣬⡇⡜⣳⠀⢦⢦⡉⠜⡉⠀⡩⣬⣎⣬⡜⠀⡉⡓⡃⡜⡉⠀⠧⠧⢬⢦⢚⠀⡉⡃⡉⠧⠌⠀⢻⡓⡩⣎⠜⠀⣬⣙⣬⡜⢚⠀⠜⢧⠇⢝⣳⠀⢚⠜⠧⡣⠬⠀⢚⡀⡀⠿⡉⠀⠜⡩⡓⣬⡜⠀⣳⣬⠧⣎⣎⠀⠜⠂⣬⡜⣎⠀⠋⣨⡜⢳⢻⠀⡯⣎⢓⣬⡜⠀⡉⢳⢜⢚⢝⠀⠧⣬⣳⠜⡩⠀⠹⢜⢚⠜⣳⠀⡀⣿⡩⠋⡉⠀⡀⠌⡀⢚⠜⠀⡉⡘⢚⠧⠃⠀⡃⡀⢚⡃⢧⠀⡋⣳⢚⣬⢭⠀⣳⠜⡩⢗⣬⠀⡜⡉⠜⡓⣬⠀⡜⡉⢝⡉⠧⠀⠧⣬⢚⡀⡀⠀⠡⠧⣬⠋⢜⠀⢜⠌⡀⢚⢧⠀⡉⠔⠊⣳⠜⠀⡩⣎⢝⠻⠋⠀⠧⣬⢭⡀⡉⠀⢜⣬⢾⣎⠋⠀⣬⣬⡜⡉⢝⠀⡉⣭⠰⡜⡉⠀⠂⡃⡜⡉⠧⠀⠧⣅⢦⢚⡉⠀⡃⡉⠧⠹⣳⠀⢝⡉⣬⡜⡉⠀⠧⡜⣳⢝⡉⠀⡜⣎⡀⡩⡉⠀⢝⠧⠂⢚⠜⠀⣬⡜⡉⣅⡃⠀⣎⡯⢦⣳⠜⠀⣮⠔⠰⡜⣳⠀⣬⣱⡯⡉⣳⠀⠜⠧⣩⣬⡜⠀⡉⣮⢝⡉⢵⠀⢚⢝⢝⡉⡀⠀⡉⣤⣳⠜⣬⠀⣳⠜⡩⡓⠬⠀⣎⠜⣬⡎⡋⠀⡉⠸⡯⡉⠜⠀⣬⢚⣎⠜⡉⠀⡩⣳⣨⣳⢚⠀⠜⡓⠱⣳⣤⠀⡉⠜⣎⡟⢚⠀⡩⡉⣳⠷⠬⠀⡜⣮⣱⢦⡉⠀⣎⢦⡀⡉⠎⠀⢧⡉⡉⢦⠌⠀⢚⠜⠧⢚⠧⠀⣬⢚⠜⣨⡦⠀⣬⡜⢚⠧⢟⠀⢲⡉⡓⠻⠋⠀⠧⣬⠷⡜⣳⠀⡩⣳⡓⡃⡀⠀⡉⣳⠜⢚⠜⠀⣨⠯⢝⣎⡋⠀⣎⣬⣱⣳⠧⠀⡟⣳⠜⣦⣳⠀⠜⣬⣳⣨⣎⠀⠜⢚⠧⣬⡇⠀⣎⢦⡉⠜⣅⠀⣮⣎⠋⢝⡓⠀⡩⣳⡯⠜⣙⠀⡯⢚⠜⡩⣳⠀⣹⡀⢚⣬⣬⠀⡀⡉⢓⢻⣬⠀⠧⡓⠻⠋⠧⠀⣬⣿⠜⣎⣬⠀⢵⣳⠜⣥⠋⠀⠜⢝⡉⠧⣎⠀⡀⣤⡉⡩⡓⠀⢦⡀⣎⣬⢦⠀⣎⢚⠜⣬⣺⠀⣳⠜⣮⡯⣎⠀⢝⡉⢲⡉⠌⠀⢧⠜⣎⠬⢪⠀⡉⠼⣳⡃⣬⠀⡀⣮⡶⠬⡜⠀⣳⣬⣬⡜⡉⠀⣮⠹⣳⢝⡉⠀⡂⠜⣎⠬⡟⠀⣳⠜⡩⣬⡜⠀⡉⡯⢍⣬⡉⠀⡀⡀⢚⠜⣨⠀⡓⠋⠧⣬⡜⠀⣳⣬⣑⠬⣳⠀⠧⢳⣬⡜⡉⠀⢚⢝⡓⠬⣳⠀⣮⢰⣎⢜⡓⠀⠧⣳⣮⢚⠜⠀⣨⣩⠬⡉⣙⠀⠧⡜⣎⠋⡀⠀⡩⠜⣬⢺⣬⠀⡜⢚⠜⢧⡗⠀⣳⡋⣎⠋⣬⠀⠂⣬⡜⡉⡯⠀⠹⣬⣎⣎⡯⠀⠋⡃⡜⠌⣚⠀⢧⢚⢝⣳⡓⠀⣎⠋⣬⢙⣳⠀⠜⡩⣎⠋⣬⠀⡣⡋⢝⠋⠧⠀⡜⡉⡩⣬⡜⠀⡉⡯⢬⣎⢜⠀⢜⡟⣳⠧⢰⠀⠻⠋⠧⣬⠘⠀⡋⡀⣎⠬⢚⠀⠜⣨⠹⡜⣎⠀⣬⡟⣳⢚⢝⠀⢘⢕⠞⡘⢚⠀⠧⠌⡩⡉⣳⠀⡩⢋⠜⣎⠹⠀⣬⡜⣳⣬⠧⠀⣆⠬⡜⣳⣬⠀⣙⣬⡜⡉⡴⠀⡚⢚⠜⣨⠧⠀⠹⣳⢝⡉⠠⠀⣬⡜⡉⢳⣎⠀⣬⡜⡉⢝⡓⠀⢦⢚⡉⡃⡉⠀⠧⡎⣳⢝⡉⠀⡣⡜⢚⣨⡜⠀⡞⢝⣳⠜⢧⠀⢚⠜⣨⠌⡯⠀⡉⡯⡋⡉⢝⠀⠧⡓⣎⢜⡤⠀⣬⡜⡉⡃⣎⠀⡯⢦⣳⠜⣮⠀⠰⡜⡉⢝⡉⠀⠧⣹⣎⠜⡀⠀⣮⡎⣎⠜⡉⠀⣎⢜⡓⡉⣳⠀⡃⡜⣺⡃⡜⠀⡉⠧⠧⠌⢦⠀⢚⡉⡃⡉⣽⠀⢲⡜⣮⡣⡩⠀⢚⡩⣮⣎⠋⠀⡓⡉⣤⡉⢝⠀⢺⣬⡜⢚⠜⠀⢧⡟⣎⣬⡜⠀⡉⢝⠬⢚⠧⠀⡉⠝⠰⡜⡉⠀⡓⠧⣎⣎⠜⠀⡉⢝⠹⣬⡜⠀⢚⠧⢙⢦⣎⠀⣎⢦⡟⡉⠜⠀⡩⠧⣆⣬⡜⠀⡉⡋⡉⣬⣬⠀⡉⢝⠷⣫⣎⠀⣬⣅⡋⡉⡉⠀⠜⣯⣳⠧⢚⠀⠜⣨⡀⡉⡓⠀⣨⣎⣎⡩⠈⠀⡀⣎⣎⢧⢚⠀⠜⣨⠘⣳⢝⠀⡃⡜⡉⣬⣮⠀⢦⡉⢡⡜⣳⠀⡩⣅⡃⣎⡯⠀⡉⢜⢝⣎⡯⠀⡊⣤⢝⣳⢚⠀⠜⠧⡣⢀⣳⠀⡯⠜⣳⣬⢚⠀⣎⢵⡯⡉⡯⠀⣎⢝⢚⣳⡉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun creating this work. When else would I have the opportunity to design a code to hide some text?


End file.
